Family
by DAFTLIKESPARROW
Summary: Connor and Jack are back 6 months later. Now Connor fears for the safety of her son Tyler, and she has good reason. Jack and her must protect Tyler and discover the mysteries of Connor's past.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing except Connor and any other original characters that appear in this story.  
  
Well, here it is. Drum roll please, the third installment in the Connor Jack series. I suggest you read the other two before you read this one, otherwise you may not understand some of the backgrounds, or stories. Now, this one took me no time at all to write, it came easier than the others. And to all of those who have stuck with my stories, thank you. I know that some of them have been weaker in areas but thanks for sticking with them.  
  
And special thanks to Kay, Tee-Tee, and Pinkpibbles for the support. And to JillValentine44 for all the inspiration, support. and laughs. Your fics rock me long lost year apart twin.  
  
Yeah, so without further ado, here it is, the third installment.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Dreams  
  
"No! Stop! Jack, please help me! Jack!" Connor yelled as she watched her son Tyler as he was dragged out of Tortuga and onto a ship.  
  
She watched helplessly as Nate Bathers turned and smiled wickedly toward her. She heard him call out to the crew to raise anchor and they sailed away into the night. She turned to find Jack and found him leaning against a building talking to a local woman.  
  
"Jack, how come ye didn't help me?" She asked, tears brimming her eyes.  
  
Jack didn't respond, instead he leaned over and kissed the local woman passionately. Connor's eyes grew wide and she marched over to the two of them. "What the hell are ye doing Jack?!"  
  
He turned toward her and smiled, "What does it look like darling? Look, Connor, I'm sorry that your son was taken, but I'm busy. Why don't you just leave me alone tonight. Your turn with me is tomorrow."  
  
"Jack, I am not letting you do this." She replied hotly, throwing the woman off of her husband.  
  
"Connor, ever heard of sharing. Luv you have to share." Jack told her as he helped the woman up off the ground.  
  
"Not my husband. Jack Sparrow if this is what is like to be married to you, then I am afraid this just isn't going to work."  
  
"Have it your way luv. I would like the ring back though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't want to be married to me, fine. Now at least I'll be able to take the girls to my own bed. Why don't ye go and pack. Make sure your gone before me and her get there savvy." Jack turned away from her and began to openly make out with the other woman.  
  
Connor stood in the middle of the road, shocked to see Jack do this and hear him say that. She let the tears slide down her cheeks. Her world was falling apart.  
  
She awoke abruptly. She squinted her eyes and looked around the cabin. She turned to Jack who was sleeping next to her, one arm around her waist.  
  
She sighed aloud and slipped from Jack's grasp. She threw on her clothes and walked out onto deck. Gibbs was the only person on deck and he stood at the helm. She ignored him and walked over to the railing.  
  
That was the sixth time she had had that dream. It had started when her and Jack had been married six months ago. Once a month ever since their wedding she had had that dream.  
  
She looked at the calm sea. Her mind reeled with questions about the dream. Was it a warning? A sign of what was going to happen. But she already knew the answer. There was no way that that was going to happen. Jack loved her, more than anything. He wouldn't go through all of the trouble of convincing her to stay with him just to ditch her. And Nate was dead, he never even knew about Tyler. There was no way that her son was in any type of danger.  
  
She felt an arm wrap around her waist and she smiled. She turned to face Jack. "What brings you out here Jack?"  
  
"You. This is the fourth time I have woken to find you missing from bed luv. Come back to bed and stay." He responded, nuzzling her neck.  
  
"All right." She let him guide her back to the cabin and into bed.  
  
"What has you getting out of bed luv?" He asked, wrapping an arm around waist and pulling her atop of him.  
  
"I just haven't been able to sleep well."  
  
"Ye getting restless?" He asked, placing a kiss on her lips.  
  
"I think I might be. Jack let's go to Tortuga." She pouted.  
  
"Ye no I can't say no to that." He whispered as he began to suck on her bottom lip. "Tortuga it is."  
  
She smiled and laid her head on his chest. There were no more dreams that night.  
  
Yay. That's it, Chapter 1. Please read and review. I hope I didn't let anyone down. 


	2. Trouble In Tortuga

Finally, I get to update. Not being allowed to kills! Anyway Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 2: Trouble in Tortuga  
  
Jack and Connor sat in the Faithful Bride, Jack drinking his third rum. Connor sat next to him, not touching her drink. A uneasy feeling had been growing in her stomach ever since they had docked in Tortuga. She chose to ignore it, thinking it was only because of how long she had been off land.  
  
"Ye okay love? You haven't touched yer drink." Jack asked looking at her worriedly.  
  
'I'm fine Jack." She answered him, taking a drink of her rum to prove her point. "I'm glad we came to Tortuga, I needed this."  
  
"Yer welcome darlin'. But I have a feeling that this is not the only reason you wanted to come here. Am I right?" Jack said.  
  
"Ye know me to well Jack. It's going to get you killed one day."  
  
"Ah, but today is not that day. So what is it?" He said, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to his feet. He threw some coins down on the table as he was pulled away by Connor.  
  
She dragged him across town to a little house that sat on the outskirts of the town. "I think that it only appropriate that you see your stepson Jack. Plus I haven't seen him in a year."  
  
"I completely forgot about dear Tyler. Let's go see me boy." Jack said.  
  
Connor giggled quietly as she watched Jack make his way toward the house. She composed herself and followed. She made her way to a window and peered in.  
  
Inside sat a man and a woman. But something was wrong, the woman was crying in her husband's arms. The feeling in the pit of Connor's stomach increased and she quickly looked around for Tyler. She didn't see him and looked closer at the pair in the house.  
  
"Jack," she whispered, "where is my son?" She jumped up and ran to the door. She stood before it, not sure whether she should knock or just barge in. She chose the latter and threw the door open.  
  
The pair in the house jumped and looked up. The fear on their face disappeared as they recognized her. The woman ran over to her and enveloped Connor in her arms.  
  
"Connor, we are so sorry. We don't know what happened." The woman sobbed onto Connor's shoulder.  
  
Connor looked at the man who now stood in the middle of the room. "George, what is Mary talking about? Where is Tyler?"  
  
Mary began to sob harder at the sound of Tyler's name. Connor glanced down at her, tears beginning to form in her own eyes.  
  
"Please tell me that he is fine." She said in barely a whisper.  
  
George looked at Jack, who stood in the doorway out of the way of the three of them. He was staring at Connor with worry written on his face. He looked up and met George's stare.  
  
Connor saw George's stare and let go of Mary and walked over to Jack. "I'm sorry. It's okay, this one is with me. George, Mary this my husband Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack this is the couple that has raised Tyler."  
  
Mary and George's eyes widened at the news. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the Captain of the Black Pearl? One of the most notorious, feared pirates in the Caribbean?"  
  
"You're makin' me blush mate." Jack said, placing an arm around Connor.  
  
"Connor, you married and you married him. How long have you two been together?" Mary asked, going over to her husband.  
  
"We've known each other for about three years, we've been married for the past six months." Connor replied grabbing Jack's hand in her own.  
  
"I can't believe it, two pirates actually married. You'll have to tell us all about it." Mary said, smiling happily as she looked at the two.  
  
"We will, but first, where is Tyler? What is going on?" Connor asked.  
  
Mary and George turned away from her. "Connor, he's gone."  
  
"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Connor asked stepping away from Jack.  
  
"This morning, some men came in here, swords drawn and took him. One of them said that you might have gotten out of the sticky situation last time, Connor, but you won't this time."  
  
Connor stood in her spot, her world crashing around her. "What did that man look like?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"He was about six feet, black hair, and gray eyes." George said.  
  
Connor spun around to face Jack. He stood staring at her, looking shocked. "Thomas." Was all Connor could say.  
  
"Did they say where they were goin'?" Jack asked.  
  
"They said something about Atlantis." George replied.  
  
Connor ran out of the house. Jack stared after her before turning back to the confused couple. "We'll get him back. Thanks." Jack said before running after Connor.  
  
He found her standing on a cliff near the house. Her shoulders shook from her tears and she fell to her knees. Jack rushed over to her and took her in his arms rocking her back and forth.  
  
"Jack, Thomas has my son. He's gonna kill him." She sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"No he's not love. We're gonna get Tyler and kill that son of a bitch. I promise, Tyler will be safe, we will find him." He whispered to her, kissing her head.  
  
He held her until she calmed, then led her back to the Pearl. He waved off Will and Elizabeth who approached them when they saw Connor's red puffy eyes. He took her to their cabin and placed her in their bed. When she had finally fallen asleep he walked back out onto deck.  
  
"Will, Liz I need you to go gather the crew now. We have to cut this little visit short. Don't ask why, ye will find out when everybody else does." Jack said gravely.  
  
They did as he asked and quickly left the Pearl. A few minutes later he heard the small wail of Nicole from down in the Turner's cabin. He walked into their room and took little Nicole in his arms.  
  
"Hey now, what's this? Uncle Jack's here, and when he is here there should be lots of drinking and laughing. But I guess now the situation does call for some somber moods. I bet ye can feel the tension can't ye Nicole. Of course ye can, yer so close to Aunt Connor that you can probably tell that she's hurtin'. Well don't you worry, Uncle Jack is going to make things all better." He told Nicole while rocking her in his arms.  
  
"Why can't ye have been around earlier in my life? Why can't ye have been Tyler's father? Your so good with children, and if you were his father none of this would have ever happened. Tyler would be in my arms, safe, right now." Connor whispered.  
  
Jack looked up at her and set the now sleeping Nicole back in her crib and went over to his wife. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. "But when ye think about it love, if you hadn't been with Nate," he spat out the name, "then there is a good chance that we might never have even met."  
  
"Tyler would still be safe, especially if we had never met. I think that that is my biggest mistake. Meeting you, put Tyler in so much more danger."  
  
"Don't ever say that love. I don't ever want to hear you say that again. It was not a mistake. It is all for the best, everything will work out. You'll see." He kissed her powerfully and the sound of the crew grumpily climbing back onto the Pearl could be heard from above.  
  
They broke apart and he took her hand and led her onto the deck. "Listen up mates! I know that ye were all looking forward to this little break, but it has been called off." Jack yelled to the crew.  
  
Curses, and whines could be heard coming from the crew. "Why Captain?" Gibbs asked.  
  
Jack glanced at Connor for permission. She nodded and buried her head in Jack's chest. She felt his arms circle around her protectively and lovingly, giving her all the support he could.  
  
"Because, Connor's son has been kidnapped."  
  
The deck of the Pearl became as silent as the grave. "Connor's son? Captain what are ye talking about?" A crew member asked.  
  
"Connor has a son who is fourteen now. His name is Tyler, and he was raised here in Tortuga with a couple. This morning he was kidnapped by Thomas, a man from Connor's past. We have to save the boy for her and for me. He is my stepson. Anyone have a problem with that?"  
  
The crew shook their heads. "Good. Now get ready to ship out. We're headed for Port Royal."  
  
The crew ran to their posts and began to work to get the Pearl ready to depart. Jack began to lead Connor back to their cabin but was stopped by Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"You never told us that she had a child Jack." Elizabeth accused.  
  
"That would be because she didn't want anyone to know. For Tyler's protection, she didn't want anybody to know that he was her son. Now if ye will excuse us." Jack replied dryly, trying to push past them.  
  
"Why are we going to Port Royal Jack?" Will asked.  
  
Jack sighed deeply, "Because you two cannot come with us. It could get bad and there is no way that you could go back to Atlantis with us. Ye have Nicole, you need to think of her first.."  
  
"Jack that isn't fair."  
  
"It's very fair eunuch. Ye are not going, that's an order." He pushed past them and went into the cabin. He laid Connor down on the bed. She was out the moment her head hit her pillow.  
  
"We will get him back love. I will not allow ye to lose another child. I promise ye." He whispered, kissing her before going to man the helm.  
  
I feel so bad for Connor. I think of her as myself, and yeah I am quite aware how freaky that sounds. Anyway PLEASE R&R! 


	3. Connor's Lust

Thought I would be nice and put 2 chapters up tonight since I've been gone for a while, so hope you enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 3: Connor's Lust  
  
Connor woke up to an empty bed and the sound of the crew outside the cabin. She stood and walked out the door, looking for Jack. She found him at the helm. Jack saw her coming and opened his arms to her, trapping her in-between himself and the wheel. She leaned back into him and faced the sea.  
  
"Jack how long is it going to take to get to Port Royal? I don't want to waste time. Who knows what Thomas is doing to Tyler."  
  
"Love, I don't think that he even wants Tyler. He wants ye and this is just the way to get you. He's not going to hurt Tyler because he has nothing to do with this. It's all about ye love." Jack said. He laid his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Are we almost there?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Aye. We'll be there by nightfall." He let go of her and moved away, not sure how she'd react to the next part. "We have to stay the night there. The crew need a break and we need supplies. Since the Governor granted us clemency there it will be okay."  
  
He watched in surprise as she simply lowered her head and nodded. "I understand. I'll be in our room." She whispered in defeat.  
  
He watched her walk into their room. "Will, come up here mate!"  
  
Will came up to the helm, and saw Jack staring at his cabin door. "What is it Jack?"  
  
"Take the helm whelp, I need to go do something." He left the helm to Will and walked into his cabin where he found Connor sitting in the chair at their desk staring at a piece of paper in her hands.  
  
"What's that love?" He asked softly.  
  
She jumped at his voice but didn't turn to face him. "It's a picture of Tyler I got when he was seven." She held it up and Jack took it from her.  
  
"He looks just like ye Connor."  
  
She let a chuckle escape her mouth. "Yeah, that's gonna get him in some trouble. It already has." She stood and walked to the window. "This is all my fault. I should have been more careful. I should have done what I had been doing, keep to myself, not get involved in anything. I was stupid for trusting Johnson or Thomas, whatever his name is. How did I not see right through him."  
  
"I didn't see him for what he really was either love. Remember, he and I were friends. Now I wish I could wring his little neck. But this is in no way yer fault. Ye did what you thought was best, and it was best. You did nothing wrong. Ye did more things right than I ever had." Jack tried to comfort her.  
  
"I wish that were true Jack. But I don't know what to do now. You said it yourself, it's all about me. So when we get to Atlantis what am I going to do. He'll want me, and I am more than willing to go with him if it means that Tyler is safe."  
  
"We will think of something. We have time love, we have to go to Ireland. But as long as ye continue to blame yourself and scrutinize everything you have ever done, you'll not be able to help Tyler."  
  
"You should get back to the helm Jack."  
  
"You gonna be all right love. I can stay, Will's at the helm." "No, go ahead. I'll be fine, and besides, in order to get there the quickest the Pearl will need her Captain."  
  
"Okay, you'll know where I'll be." He kissed her and went back out onto the deck.  
  
"How is she Jack?" Will asked as Jack approached.  
  
"I'm not sure Will. She seems distant. She blames herself for all of this and I know that that is not going to help her in the long run."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's strong, and she's way to stubborn to stay down." Will said before walking away to go find Elizabeth.  
  
The Pearl docked and Jack, Connor, Will, Elizabeth, and Nicole departed and headed for the Governor's mansion. They walked through the port not missing the glances that were cast in their direction.  
  
They came upon the mansion and knocked. The door was opened by the butler who recognized Will and Elizabeth immediately. They were taken to the parlor where they waited for Governor Swann.  
  
He entered the room a few minutes later, smiling with joy. "Elizabeth, Will, how great it is to see you. Let me see my granddaughter." He took Nicole into his arms and cooed.  
  
Connor fought to hide her laughter at the sight of the Governor cooing a baby. "She is beautiful. I must thank you again Captain for taking care of my family, and you Miss Valentine for delivering her."  
  
"Actually father, it is Mistress Sparrow now. Jack and Connor have married." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Grand! I think that that is a smart match. Congratulations."  
  
"Sir the Commodore is here." The butler announced, coming from the door. He turned and left as Norrington walked into the room.  
  
"Governor, oh I didn't realize that Mr. and Mrs. Turner were visiting. I see that Captain Sparrow has escorted them. But who is this exquisite creature?" He asked, smiling at Connor and taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"This would be me wife Norrington." Jack answered. He pulled Connor tight against him.  
  
"Oh, what a shame to see such a beautiful woman wasted on you." Norrington said, turning his attention to the Governor. "This must be little Nicole. Elizabeth your father has yet to stop speaking of her to everyone he comes in contact with."  
  
"Well what do you expect, she is my first grandchild. Hopefully not my last." He added with a smile. "Will you all be joining us for dinner?"  
  
"I believe we will be father."  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
They sat at the table, finishing the drinks and chatting about all that had happened since they had last been in Port Royal. Jack seemed to be the only one to notice the stares that Norrington sent Connor. He placed his arm around her and sent Norrington a death stare.  
  
Soon the Governor excused himself as well as Will and Elizabeth. Before Norrington could start accusing of Jack of things he never did he suggested that Connor and he head to bed as well, seeing as they had to leave in the morning.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute Jack. I have something I want to do." Connor said, kissing Jack passionately.  
  
"Don't be too long love." Jack said. He walked out of the room sending Norrington his evilest stare.  
  
Connor waited for him to leave before turning to face Norrington. "Commodore you seem very displeased with my husband. I would greatly appreciate it if you would quit putting him down."  
  
"I am sorry Mistress Sparrow, but I can not do that. If the Governor had not given him clemency then he would already be hanging from the end of the rope. I cannot let that pirate live so freely. I cannot let him hurt women like you. For he will hurt you, and you will be left alone with a broken heart. I do not wish to see that happen to you." Norrington replied. He approached her slowly and let his hand rest on her neck.  
  
Connor didn't move away. Instead she leaned into his touch. "He will never hurt me. That is not even a question. The question is, will I hurt him." She whispered.  
  
He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Connor responded by wrapping her arms around the Commodore's neck. The kiss deepened and she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. Norrington pushed her gently up against the wall and left a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck.  
  
"We should stop before this goes any farther." Norrington gasped between kisses.  
  
"Doesn't sound like you want to stop." Connor replied.  
  
"This isn't right. Even if you are married to that pirate, you are still a married woman. I cannot let you break your vows." He stood back and dropped his hands down to his side.  
  
"I am beginning to regret those vows. I spent three years thinking he was my soul mate. But now, something has changed. James, no one has to know. I know you have feelings for me and I you, so let's act on them." She stepped forward and harshly kissed him.  
  
He held her close to him and welcomed her tongue in his mouth. His hands moved to her waist and held her in place. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move in the doorway.  
  
He separated from Connor and looked over. Connor followed his movement. There in the doorway stood Jack. Fire blazed in his eyes and he stood like a stone.  
  
"How long have ye been there?" Connor asked.  
  
"Long enough to hear what ye said, long enough to see my wife go after somebody else besides me." He whispered. His voice so low that it brought chills down Connor's spine.  
  
"I think I should be leaving." The Commodore said, slipping out the door before Jack could grab him.  
  
"Jack. . ."  
  
"No. I should just leave ye hear and let Norrington help you find Connor. But he is my stepson, so I will help. But once we find him I want you out of my life and off my ship." He marched over to her, "Give me back my ring." He demanded.  
  
She stood still, not daring to move. She had never seen the look in Jack's eyes. Sadness, anger, jealously all mixed into one new emotion. He grabbed her hand roughly and pried the ring off of her finger.  
  
"I wasted three years of my life on you. I spent six months thinking that life could never get better. I should have known that once ye are as high as ye can get, the only thing left to do is fall." He turned and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Jack!" She called, running after him. He shut the door before she could enter and locked it. She banged on it, "Jack please. I don't know what I was doing. I didn't mean any of it. It just happened. I swear to you that I didn't mean any of what I said or did."  
  
He didn't answer and she sank to the floor. "What have I done." She whispered.  
  
In the room, Jack lay on the bed listening to her desperate pleas. He pulled a pillow on top of him, wanting to block her voice. "How could she do this to me? I gave her everything, I opened up my heart to her and this is the thanks I get. Why?" He whispered.  
  
He lay on the bed, fighting the urge to forgive her on the spot. Her tears always did that to him, weaken him. But she wouldn't win this time. He had made up his mind, it was over. And as he lay on his bed he let a tear slide down his cheek.  
  
I hated writing this, but it had to be done. Trust me, I know where I am going with this. Please R&R. 


	4. Internal Conflict of the Heart

I was listening to Yellowcard's "Only One" and it gave me the idea of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Special thanks to JillValentine44 for all the great reviews.  
  
CHAPTER 4: Internal Conflict of the Heart  
  
Jack woke the next morning and instinctively reached for Connor. When he felt only an empty bed he began to panic. But his panic quickly turned into anger as he began to remember the night before. He threw on his clothes in anger and hurried downstairs for breakfast.  
  
He entered the dining room to find Will and Elizabeth quietly eating. They looked up at Jack when he entered the room before continuing to eat. Jack took his seat and filled his plate.  
  
"The Pearl'll be heading out today." Will and Elizabeth didn't answer. "Look, I know you guys are upset about having to stay here, but that's for the best. Ye have to think about," He hesitated before continuing, "Nicole."  
  
Will's head shot up, "We aren't upset about that Jack. We understand that it's for the best. We're upset about you and Connor. Jack, we worked so hard to make sure you two ended up together. You are supposed to be together forever. But Connor came down here this morning in tears, said it was over, and left. Now what we want to know is, what happened?"  
  
Jack sighed deeply, pushing his plate away from him before answering. "I don't see why she was in tears. She should be happy, I'm letting her go, letting her get rid of all her regrets."  
  
"Regrets? What are you talking about Jack? What happened?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Last night, after you excused yourselves I suggested to Connor that we also head to bed. She told me she would be there soon, that she had something to do. Yeah, she had something to do all right. I came back down here looking for her about ten minutes later and found her and Norrington kissing. I heard Norrington say that he couldn't let it go any farther, he couldn't let her break her wedding vows. She answered him, she said that she was beginning to regret her wedding vows.  
  
"I took my ring back from her and told her it was over. So I don't see why she was crying over anything."  
  
"Jack, did she tell you why she did it? Maybe there is a logical explanation." Elizabeth suggested.  
  
"I heard her say she regretted marrying me Liz! I don't need an explanation to why she felt it necessary to be the first woman to hurt me like this."  
  
"Jack you have to be the stupidest idiot in the world!" Elizabeth yelled. "She told us what really happened. Jack, Norrington was talking about killing you if he ever saw you outside of Port Royal. She thought that if she led him on, made him want her, then he would do anything to get her. Include stay away from you if she said so."  
  
Jack's eyes widened at her words and he sat in silence for a minute. "It doesn't matter. She shouldn't have done that. She knows that I can take care of Norrington, she knows that he would never get me. All she had to do was tell me what he had said."  
  
"Jack, she wants to protect you. She feels that she should, since you are her husband."  
  
"Was her husband." But his words were unsure and hollow. Inside, Jack began to have doubts about his actions. He wanted to forgive her, to wake up in the morning with her in his arms. He had grown accustomed to her being the first thing he saw in the morning, and didn't want that to change.  
  
But his pride was still ever present. Not allowing him to admit that he might have over reacted or been to rash. It would not let him say he was wrong. The great Captain Jack Sparrow was never wrong.  
  
"Excuse me." He left the house and made his way back to the Pearl, where he found the crew somberly working on the deck. He ignored their stares and walked into his cabin.  
  
The room was missing some items, he noticed immediately. All of Connor's belongings were gone. Her clothes, her jewelry, all of it. He searched the room, looking for anything that was her's.  
  
The door opened and he spun around, ready to ask all the questions that were on his mind. But all of those questions flew out the window when he saw Connor standing in front of the door. She looked away from him and walked over to Jack's desk. He stood silently watching her, daring himself to say something.  
  
Connor grabbed her hairbrush off the desk and turned to look at Jack. Neither moved for a period of time, nor did either one say anything. Connor began to walk back toward the door and reached out for the doorknob.  
  
"I talked to Will and Elizabeth this morning." Jack spoke. Connor dropped her hand down to her side and turned to face Jack. "They told me what to say. Ye should have just come and told me. You shouldn't have done what you did, no matter the reason. You know I could have avoided him, you know I can beat Norrington"  
  
"Jack I don't want to talk about this okay. I don't want to talk to you at all. I can't." Connor whispered. She turned back to the door, but a hand slammed against it, preventing her from opening it.  
  
"Tough Miss Valentine, cause we need to."  
  
"Jack, I know what I did. I hate myself at the moment and would rather just be alone to think about how stupid I was. I can't talk to you right now." She continued to face the door.  
  
"You should have trusted me. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to hear you say that, to see you with him. If I had known what you were going to do I wouldn't be upset at all."  
  
"I should have trusted you!" She turned to face him, fire in her eyes. "You should have trusted me! Jack do you honestly think that I tortured myself for three years just to ruin my happiness six months later! If you think that that is true, then you are certainly way drunker than anyone thinks. Face it Jack, the only thing you ever really loved, the only thing you ever really trusted is this damn ship and that damn rum! I was never on that list! You were always looking for something to pin on me, to make me look like the bad guy! Well, you finally found something, congratulations Jack. But in all honesty, I am not the bad guy, you are!" Connor screamed as loud as she could. She visibly shook with her anger.  
  
"I am! How dare you, you little. . .whore! Look what you did, did I ever once even pretend to be unfaithful to you! No, which I am certain now was a mistake." Jack yelled back in her face.  
  
"Oh please. I wasn't with you for a few nights in a port. I was only with you during the day, so how do I know you were faithful. I'm absolutely sure that you were with a whore! And if I ever see you after this, if you ever cross paths with me again, I will not hesitant to kill your sorry ass! I'd be doing the world a huge favor getting rid you. You egotistical, pompous, alcoholic, jack-ass. You deserve nothing that you have, not the Pearl, not your crew, not even the friendship of Will and Elizabeth!" Connor yelled. She turned back to the door and ran out of the room.  
  
"You little slut!" Jack yelled after her. The crew turned from Connor to Jack. "What ye fools looking at, getting us out of here, we're heading back to Atlantis!" Jack ordered, disappearing back into the cabin.  
  
He tripped over something on the floor and looked down to find Connor's hairbrush. She had dropped it when she was yelling at him. He picked it up and threw it at the door before collapsing on the bed, head in hands.  
  
The feelings of forgiving her had disappeared when she had said the things she said. If she really thought that, then there is no reason to try to save what they had.  
  
Gibbs walked down into the cabin that was Will and Elizabeth's, where Connor had moved to. He was concerned about her, especially when she didn't show for dinner. He found her sitting on the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest, tears sliding down her face.  
  
"Mistress Sparrow." Gibbs whispered.  
  
"I know you al heard the argument earlier Gibbs, you know that I am not Mistress Sparrow any longer." She said between sobs.  
  
"Connor, are ye all right?"  
  
"No, I'm not. How did it come to this Gibbs? How did everything become so screwed up? I don't like this Gibbs. I have lost Jack, Tyler has been taken. I am not changing my life for the better. It was supposed to improve with Jack, instead it has gotten worse. I was not hurting this much when I was with Nate."  
  
Gibbs took the crying girl in his arms and held her. He had begun to the think of Connor as a daughter, believing that she was a woman of good luck. "What happened?"  
  
Connor told Gibbs of the situation and continued to cry in his arms until she fell asleep. Gibbs laid her in bed and tucked her in. He walked out onto the deck and found Jack at the helm.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, please tell me that you are not going to let her leave. I have never seen you so happy and I hate to think of my Captain becoming like Barbossa."  
  
"Gibbs, I assure you that I will never be like Barbossa. But she has made her choice, you heard what she called me." Jack said, his voice lack of any emotion. He continued to stare out at the sea.  
  
"Aye, I also know that she didn't mean any of it. I know that that woman just broke down and cry, something I have never even heard of. I know that that woman just cried herself asleep in my arms, crying over you."  
  
Jack's hear wretched and he turned to face Gibbs, his face soft. "Gibbs, stay out of this, it is not your marriage."  
  
"Sorry Captain." Gibbs replied, walking back to the the galley. He picked up a tray of food and took it to her cabin, setting it down on the desk and waking her.  
  
"Connor, lass. I brought you some dinner, you need to eat."  
  
"Thank you Gibbs." He nodded and made his way to the door. "I will miss you." He heard Connor say.  
  
"I will miss ye too lass."  
  
He walked back onto the deck and found Jack walking toward him. "There be a storm coming Gibbs, prepare the ship. It's going to be a good one."  
  
"Yes Captain, do you want me to go tell Connor."  
  
"No, she should stay down there. I don't think that she is in any emotional state to be up here, who knows what she could do to me."  
  
"Aye Captain." Gibbs said, walking off.  
  
"And she's to upset to be up here, I want her safe." Jack added under his breath. He looked toward the cabin she was in and stared at the door. The distant clap of thunder brought him back to reality and he made his way back to the helm.  
  
I feel really bad for both Jack and Connor. I wonder if the marriage will be saved. Anyway, please Read And Review. 


	5. Romeo and Juliet

CHAPTER 5: Romeo and Juliet  
  
This chapter talks about, as the name suggests, "Romeo and Juliet". I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Special thanks to JillValentine44 for all the inspiration.  
  
Connor sat on the bed finishing her dinner, when out of the corner of her eye, something on the desk in the room caught her attention. Standing and walking over to it she found that it was Elizabeth's copy of "Romeo and Juliet".  
  
Elizabeth had always spoke highly of Shakespeare's work and had tried to convince Connor to read "Romeo and Juliet" time and time again. Now, as her world began to fall apart, she saw no reason not to read it. She reached down and picked up the play as lightning lit the room, and thunder crashed down around her.  
  
She walked over to the bed and opened the book and began to read as the rain began to pound on the ship. She was immersed in the deep love of Romeo and of Juliet, feeling like she could relate Jack and her to them. And as the storm raged on outside, she continued to read until she finished. But the ending had struck a place within her and she could not help but read that part one last time.  
  
"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end." She read aloud, then moved down a few lines. "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust and let me die."  
  
Connor sat in silence staring at those last few lines of Juliet. She glanced up at the door as another clap of thunder struck. She hadn't heard any noise from the deck in a while and she began to grow concerned.  
  
The last few lines screamed in her head. "It was true love." She whispered. Holding the book to her, she ran out the door and onto the deck.  
  
It was empty, not a soul on deck, as the waves crashed violently against the side of the Pearl, rocking her back and forth, almost capsizing her. One particular wave crashed into the side, sending Connor flying into Jack's door. She landed on the floor, her head banging harshly against the door.  
  
The door opened behind her and she fell backwards into the room. Jack quickly shut the door and turned to face her. "Ye all right Connor? What the hell were you doing out there?" He asked, coming over and sitting beside her, examining her head.  
  
"Jack I have to talk to you. I. . .I read this book and I think it helped me see things clearer." She told him, holding up "Romeo and Juliet".  
  
Jack took the story from her and stood. "Connor, it's a book, a story. Stop. I don't want to fight anymore, so just stay here until the storm's over and then go back to your cabin."  
  
"Jack, please. Have you ever read it?" She asked, her voice pleading.  
  
He sighed before answering. "No."  
  
"True love Jack. No matter what, that love can never die. Please read it, for me."  
  
"Connor, I have no desire to read this." He threw it down onto his desk, "Stay here, it's not safe to go back out there. Storm's almost over, then you can return to the cabin."  
  
"No, I'll take my chances. I don't want to stay here." Connor said. Before Jack could say anything else she had opened the door and left the room.  
  
Jack turned back to the book resting on his desk. He glanced back to the door then back to the story. "Damn woman, make me feel guilty." He said picking up the book and sitting at his desk. He propped his feet up on the desk and opened the book.  
  
The words of the play filled his brain with imagery he had never experienced before. The balcony scene with Romeo and Juliet had reminded him of his and Connor's relationship in the earlier stages.  
  
He continued to read late into the night. The storm had long passed and still he sat. He knew that Gibbs could handle the Pearl while he was indisposed. When he came to the end of the story he leaned forward in the chair.  
  
He finished the story and closed the book, staring at the cover. "Damn woman, I hate it when you make sense." He mumbled under his breath. Looking out the window he saw the stars in the sky that were beginning to fade. He had read throughout the night.  
  
"She came in here to tell me what she had realized and I pushed her away. If I go in there, I will never hear the end of it. But if I have to wake up one more time alone, I'll go crazy."  
  
Reaching his resolution he stood and walked out on deck. Before he took two steps Gibbs was in front of him. "Captain, the Pearl suffered some damage last night. She's got a hole in her hull that we can't fix."  
  
Jack looked down at the book in his hand before placing it in his pocket. "It won't hurt to wait a few hours to talk to her." He said.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Gibbs show me where. We'll have to dock in the next port. I just hope that Connor can forgive us." He said, following Gibbs down into the ship.  
  
Connor sat on her bed, staring at her door. She willed Jack to walk through it, if he didn't then he really wasn't going to read the story, or attempt to keep her. If he didn't walk through that door in the next hour she was going to leave.  
  
She knew the Pearl had been damaged and that they would have to dock in a nearby port. And when they did, she would be leaving. She would find her own way to get to Tyler on time. Jack was no longer connected to the boy and shouldn't have to risk his life for someone he had no relationship with.  
  
"It's not like he cares anyway. He has his other women. If he really cared then he would have been in here by now, trying to convince me to stay. If he comes after this hour is up, he shouldn't bother coming at all, because nothing he can say will get me to stay." She whispered.  
  
In the lower portions of the Pearl, Jack fought to keep her afloat. He would occasionally glance in the direction that he knew she was in. He wanted to talk to her, but would have to wait until this situation was under control.  
  
"Not like she is going to go anywhere, there's no hurry." He muttered, before continuing to work on his ship again.  
  
Shorter than the others I know, but it felt right to end there. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I need a lot more. 


	6. Leaving for the Better

Thanks for all the reviews and all the support JillValentine44. And for anybody out there that is still reading the story, thanks for sticking with it. This could be the last story of the Jack and Connor series if I can't come up with another adventure after this one, but I'm having trouble thinking of one. Plus if nobody is reading this I don't see a reason to continue with the series. So please tell me if you want another story about them. I'm not saying for sure that this is the last story, but it could be.  
  
CHAPTER 6: Leaving for the Better  
  
Connor sat in her room, watching the sun sink below the horizon. She had waited the entire day, making excuses for why he wouldn't be in there with her. But she had ran out of excuses, she had stopped hoping. With her mind made up she stood and grabbed her bag. She began to stuff all of her belongings into it.  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes as she did this. She didn't want to leave, but how could she stay. She finished packing and tossed her bag to the ground next to her door. She then turned her attention to the necklace Jack had given to her after they had married. She brought her hand up to it and clasped it in her hand.  
  
She jumped with surprise when the door to the cabin opened and let her hand drop from the necklace. She turned to face the person expecting it to be Gibbs checking on her. But she was shocked to see, not Gibbs, but Jack. He stood inside the door, hands clasped in front of him, staring her in the eyes.  
  
The sadness in his eyes made her want to unpack everything and fall into his arms. But she wouldn't surrender. He was the one who should be apologizing not her, and she was not one to easily drop her ideas.  
  
Jack hesitantly reached into his coat and brought out "Romeo and Juliet". "I. . .uh, thought I should bring this back, it is Lizzie's after all." He whispered.  
  
Connor smiled, "You read it."  
  
"I did no such thing." Jack snapped back.  
  
"Then why didn't you bring it back earlier?" She asked.  
  
"I've been busy. The Pearl is taking on water and I had to deal with that." He said, placing the book down on the desk. He kept his eyes averted from her.  
  
"Jack, you know you can't lie to me. Every time you do you never look me in the eyes." Connor replied, stepping over to him.  
  
"Cause I feel guilty lying to ye."  
  
"So you did read it?"  
  
"Aye, I did. And I see what you mean about the true love thing. I wanted to come in earlier but I had to make sure the Pearl was fine. I knew that you'd be here now so I saw no problem with it." He said with a sweet smile.  
  
"It was okay? You care for the Pearl more than me. What if I had been in here dying Jack?" She asked, slightly hurt.  
  
"Well if I hadn't checked on the Pearl we would be under the sea now, and we all would be dead. So I think that my priorities were in order. Besides I am here now, am I not. I wanted to tell ye that I understand and that I am sorry."  
  
"I forgive you for the Norrington issue Jack. But you are to late. I should be first priority to you, not the Pearl. But I understand now, I will always be third. The Pearl and the sea will always come before me." She said, lowering her head to avoid seeing the look in his eyes when she told him her plan.  
  
"That's not true. I even told ye that I would leave the Pearl with you when you got to antsy. I know that ye can't possibly believe that you are second." He said. Confused by her words he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You don't really believe that do you?"  
  
"Jack I have made up my mind. I know we have to dock to repair the Pearl, and when we do I will be leaving. I'll find someone else to help me get Tyler. Like you said, Thomas won't do anything to him, he wants me." She said.  
  
"You're joking. Luv I already apologized to ye, there's no reason for you to act like you're leaving." He replied.  
  
"I'm not joking Jack. I sat in here, waiting for you all day. But you never came, and I understand that you are apologizing. But it's just to late. I've already packed." She said, directing her eyes to her sack on the floor.  
  
Jack turned around and saw the bag sitting on the floor. He turned back to look at Connor, seeing her eyes empty. He let go of her and walked over to her bag, picking it up he began to go through it. All of her belongings were in there, all of her belongings that she could fit.  
  
"No. See, this is not how it works. I apologize, ye forgive me and we spent the rest of the day making up and swearing to never fight again." He told her harshly.  
  
She flinched at his tone, but stood firm. "No Jack. That is not how it works, that is not what a marriage is going to be. Sometimes they just don't work out and this is one of those times." She walked over to him and took off her necklace. Grabbing his hand, she placed the necklace in it.  
  
He stared at the green gem that rested in his palm, the wedding gift he had given her. He looked up at her. "Why?" Was all he could say.  
  
"It was a wedding gift, and now that it's over I don't think I should have it."  
  
"That's it then. It's over. Fine, go. Can't say I won't be happy in some way. I'll get to go back to having the whores and not getting yelled at. Hope ye get Tyler back, get him back to the family in Tortuga. I wouldn't tell him that ye are his mother, wouldn't want the poor boy to cry. After all, wouldn't want the lad to know that his mother can't keep a relationship unless it is with someone who is abusive. Just remember that you will always be married to me legally. Think about that when ye are with another man." Jack barked.  
  
Connor's hand connected with Jack's cheek. The sound of the slap could be heard throughout the entire ship. Jack's head flew around with enough force to pop his neck. He turned back to see Connor's face streaked with tears and anger burning in her eyes at the same time.  
  
"I can't believe you. Is that what you really think of me Jack. You bastard. You have no idea how much this is killing me. I love you, but I can't stay. We were meant to be, supposed to be. But we lost it. All the memories so close to me just fade away, when around you. Now to find out that all this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending. You say the only relationships that I can make work are the abusive ones. Well I'm walking away from one right now Jack." She sobbed angrily.  
  
"I am not abusive, and you should never say that I am. Have I ever raised a hand to you?" He said through gritted teeth. He was ready to break down himself at the sight of her.  
  
"No, but you've raised your words enough. You may not physically hurt me, but verbally and mentally you've put me through enough. I can't stay when you continually say things like you just did. Every time that something doesn't go your way, you make me feel like crap. I can't do this Jack, I can't." She choked out as her tears began to come faster. She turned her back to Jack and brought her hand to her mouth covering up her sobs.  
  
Jack's resolute melted and he stood, unbelievingly, staring at her shaking form. "Connor, I don't mean to, ye know I don't mean to." He said, his voice full of emotion.  
  
"I know Jack. You don't even realize the things you say, and I know you would never hurt me intentionally. But the fact that you do do that. I can't take it anymore." She sobbed.  
  
Jack walked over and hesitantly placed his arms around her, afraid that she would push him away. But she didn't, instead she leaned into his arms. They stood silently for a few minutes, Jack holding her. His kissed the top of her head, "I am so sorry luv. I never want to make ye feel like that."  
  
She turned in his arms to face him. "I'll stop, I'll watch my anger. I'll do everything to make sure that I don't do that anymore. But please don't leave. I can't wake up again with you not in bed with me, and to wake up knowing your not even on the ship. . . I can't live with that." "Jack, you can't change that fast."  
  
"I can. Please luv. I know I don't say it nearly as much as I should, but I love you. More than anything. I know I'm a rotten husband, but please don't leave."  
  
She had never seen Jack like this before, and it scared her. "This is not like you Jack, I have never seen you act like this before."  
  
"I've never had a reason to act like this before."  
  
"Jack, I will stay aboard, but I will not return to the cabin. We need to work things out, and I need to know that you won't be like that anymore."  
  
Jack took the necklace and hung it back around her neck. He laid his head on her shoulder and stayed like that for a few minutes until she told him that he should check on the Pearl. He left the room and she turned to the book.  
  
"I should thank you Shakespeare, you've saved my marriage. But is it enough to change my husband."  
  
END  
  
I hope Jack isn't to out of character here, I think he is a little. I know I've been rather mean to Jack and Connor so far, especially Jack, but everything will begin to come together soon. So PLEASE R & R! 


	7. AN

I realized that some people may be confused about Thomas. His name is Thomas Thompson and he was introduced in the first story as Johnson, the man that knew Connor and helped Jack and Will with the treasure of Atlantis. He was the one who told Jack and Will to meet Connor at the pub in Tortuga. He betrayed both of them, especially Connor. Now he has kidnapped Tyler and is wanting a piece of Connor, so to speak. I hope that clears up any questions but if it doesn't please tell me. 


	8. I'll Stay, To See If This Works

Chapter 7 Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 7: I'll Stay, To See If This Works  
  
It took a week for the Pearl to reach the next port and during that time Jack and Connor would talk more about the situation at hand and how to fix it. But Connor had yet to return to their cabin or state whether or not she would be leaving the Pearl. So when the ship docked at port everyone felt the tension that came from Jack.  
  
Connor stepped onto the deck, bag in hand. She looked around, noticing the stares the coming from the crew. She spotted Jack staring at her from the railing. Ignoring the others she marched over to him.  
  
"Your leaving then. After the past week I thought ye had changed your mind." Jack said, staring out at the sea.  
  
"I just don't know if you can change Jack." Connor whispered.  
  
"Ye won't know if you leave. I'm not a player anymore luv, I found someone I love and will never hurt. . .again. You can't walk away from love darling, so don't try."  
  
"Jack, I don't know. I'm not running away from love, I'm not even fighting it. I just don't know if I can do this. I'm sorry." She turned and began to walk away.  
  
Jack watched her, not knowing what to say, what to do. All he knew was he couldn't lose her. He ran after her and caught her as she reached the dock. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Not giving her a chance to respond he kissed her, passionately. It was their first real kiss since Port Royal. He poured all of his emotion into this kiss and was more than pleased when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed back.  
  
They broke apart for the need of air, and there they stood. On a dock, in some port, arms wrapped around each other, both breathing hard.  
  
"Please stay, I'm begging ye." He said quietly, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"How can I say no to that." She calmly replied.  
  
Jack let a smile unseen for days come out. His gold teeth shined in the sun. He kissed Connor again before leading her to the cabin.  
  
Connor knew where he was heading and stopped him. "Jack, we're just making up. Not everything is settled yet. Wait until I know for sure if this is going to work." She said, pushing him away.  
  
"It's going to work luv, I promise ye that."  
  
"I hope so." She quietly said.  
  
Short, I know, but I'm busy and this is as good a place to stop as any. 


	9. Hallucinations, Fixings, and Beginnings ...

Chapter 8, enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 8: Hallucinations, Fixings, and Beginnings of Plans

Connor stood on the deck of the Pearl, looking out over the sea. She turned her head to look behind her at the port they were in. The crew had been working hard for the past few days to repair, and though they were close to finished, there was still a lot more to be done. They would be stranded there for at least another week, and the thought of wasting time was beginning to make Connor sick.  
  
She didn't know what it was. Jack and her had made progress, and Jack had shown that he could and would change as fast as needed. Though they were still on rocky ground, they were together. It was like when they had first met, the love that was there, but the uneasy feeling of expressing it. But there was more to her worry than that.  
  
She knew that Thomas would not harm Tyler, not if he truly wanted her in Atlantis. But that was it, why did he want her in Atlantis? What could he possibly want all the way out there.  
  
Footsteps approached her from behind and she smiled sweetly. It had to be Jack, he was the only one who approached her like this. She turned to meet him but was shocked to see not Jack, but Nate Bathers.  
  
He stood before her like he used to. A evil smirk plastered on his face, with the attitude of someone who knew he could never be beat. His eyes never left her and Connor felt her stomach turn and her knees turn to jelly. She grabbed the railing to keep her balance and looked around for Jack.  
  
"Who are ye looking for me sweet?" Nate asked in a voice filled with venom.  
  
"Jack." She whispered to the wind, hoping it was loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Who?" Nate asked, taking a step closer to her.  
  
"Ye stay away from me. You touch me at all and Jack will kill you again." She spat.  
  
"Who is Jack pet? And what do ye mean again? I think it be best if we get you into bed early tonight."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Nate. I don't know how you are even standing here, but I can guarantee you that Jack will make sure you are not even capable of standing after this." She snapped, courage building at the thought of Jack. "Jack! Jack!" She screamed as loud as she could. She turned to Nate who stood before her, confusion written on his face.  
  
Jack heard her scream with a voice filled with panic and rushed onto deck to find her. He saw her immediately, standing at the side of the ship. She was staring straight in front of her, at something he couldn't see.  
  
"Nate, your dead. You can't harm me." He heard her say shakily.  
  
He furrowed his brow and began to walk over to her. "No, you are dead. I killed you." He heard her say more frantically. Jack picked up his pace and reached her before she could continue with her ramblings.  
  
"Luv, what's going on?" He asked as he took her by the shoulders.  
"Oh Jack, thank goodness, look." She directed Jack to look at where she had been staring.  
  
"What is it luv?" Jack asked, unsure of what he should be seeing.  
"It's Nate. He's not dead, I think he may be cursed like Barbossa was." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Jack stepped back from her, "Luv nobody is here. It's just you and me."  
  
"No, no. Jack, look. How can you miss him, he's standing right there!" She screamed.  
  
"All right luv. I'll take care of it, why don't you go into the cabin and I'll be there when I've finished him up savvy?" He asked her, fear beginning to grip him.  
  
"Savvy Jack. I told you." She said to the air before walking into their cabin.  
  
Jack watched her until he saw the door shut and ran off to find Gibbs. He found the older man in the galley, putting away new supplies.  
  
"Captain what is it?" He asked upon seeing Jack's face.  
  
"Gibbs the situation is getting to Connor. She just stood on deck talking to Nate Bathers. She's gone crazy mate." Jack said quickly.  
  
Gibbs put down the item in his hand, "Show me her." He said.  
  
Jack led him to his and Connor's cabin. Inside was still empty of all of her belongings, but it was a more cheerful place now. He watched Gibbs walk over to Connor and ask her some questions. He couldn't hear what was being said, but saw Connor's head nod from time to time.  
  
After a few minutes Gibbs stood and went over to him. "Stress basically Jack. She's so worked up and has so much going on, that it's driving her to hallucinations" He said, eyeing the woman.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"There's only one thing you really can do, take some stress away. See what you can do to take away some of her burdens. If she keeps like this she will make herself sick, very sick." Gibbs told him somberly.  
  
"How do I take away some stress?" Jack asked, never taking his eyes off of Connor.  
  
"I would just make sure that she doesn't overly worry about things. Give her a few days of rest and no stress and she should be fine."  
  
Gibbs went back to the cabin, leaving Jack and Connor alone. Jack walked over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Did you take care of Nate Jack?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, luv. He won't be bothering ye anymore. How are you feeling?" He replied.  
  
"I'm fine Jack. Thank you for taking care of him." She leaned on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I've been a real terror lately."  
  
"Ye haven't been a terror lately, I have. Don't even worry about it, we're back." He said. He was glad she was talking. "Luv how have ye been lately? Thinking about Tyler a lot?"  
  
"Yeah, but other things are on mind more."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you. I've been a little stressed about us. I know that we're making progress, but we seem so cautious toward each other. We're not like we used to be and I miss that." "Well, we'll fix that luv. But you shouldn't worry about that. Everything is okay. But what about Tyler? Have you been worried about him?" He asked softly.  
  
Connor stood and walked over to Jack's desk. She had placed the picture of Tyler on it and looked at it. She was quiet for a while and Jack stayed where he was at, staring at her.  
  
"Of course I'm worried about him. I know that he shouldn't have to be put through this and I hate it that it is my fault." She whispered.  
  
Jack resisted the urge to stop her, knowing that the stress would lessen with the words she spoke.  
  
"I wish I had never done what I did. My whole life has been so screwed up. Nothing I have ever done was right, nothing I will ever do will be right. I'm cursed. I want to take back my whole life and start over. Not get involved with Nate or the Governor. I'm sure I would cross paths with you if we are truly meant to be. I just hate this life. Jack, ye have no idea how close I was to just letting go when you and I weren't together." She sat down at the desk and took the picture in her hands.  
  
"Luv, leave some stuff for me to worry about please. It's not good that you are so stressed, you're gonna make yourself sick." Jack said, walking over to her. He knelt in front of her.  
  
"I know, but it's all just piling up." She said, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Let's take one away shall we." He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. "You and I are fixed. There's nothing that could tear us apart. We've learned from our mistakes. Now I need you to get some rest while I go check on the progress we're making." He helped her into the bed and left to go check on the crew.  
  
He found them hard at work, and was pleased to see that they were ahead of schedule. They would be able to leave a few days earlier.

Jack had made sure that Connor got plenty of rest over the next few days and didn't tell her anything of what was happening. He was pleased to see that she had no more hallucinations since the other day and that she seemed to be coming back to her self.  
  
He walked into their cabin and found her sitting at the desk. He walked over to her silently and leaned down, placing a kiss on her cheek. He looked at what she was doing and saw a drawing of himself she had drawn.  
  
"That's good luv. It's nice to see ye draw again." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yeah well, I got bored." She turned in her seat to face him.  
  
"Ye seem a lot better. I thought that you had lost yer mind there for a minute luv. Ye got to make sure you don't do that again." He kissed her softly.  
  
"I won't, didn't like being crazy. But I think that everyone is entitled to one lapse in their lives. Especially when they are put under so much." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I can't argue with that. Anyway, I came in here to tell ye that we shall be leaving earlier than we thought. The crew have been working hard and we can leave tomorrow."  
  
"That's amazing!" Connor exclaimed, jumping up.  
  
"I thought ye'd like that." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her again. Things had improved for their marriage. Their trust had returned and they were no longer hesitant to show affection toward one another.  
  
"Luv, I'm having a thought here." He whispered against her lips.  
  
"I like yer thinking Sparrow." Connor purred and led him to the bed.

The Pearl left the port the next morning and started her journey to Atlantis. Connor felt relieved that they were finally on their way. After what seemed like delay after delay they could finally make way and not have to worry about any problems.  
  
She stood on the deck of the ship watching Jack steer her through the calm sea. Three months from then they would be standing in Atlantis getting Tyler back. She turned back to the sea and watched the waves crash onto the ship.  
  
"What you thinking about lass" Gibbs asked her. He stood next to her and looked out over the sea also.  
  
"Believe it or not, nothing. For the first time in a long time I can relax and clear my mind."  
  
"That's good to hear. How about ye and Jack, everything all right."  
  
"Yes, better than ever believe it or not. I just can't believe that it took an incident like this to get us to realize how much we need each other." She said.  
  
Gibbs knew she was off in her own world and went back to work. Connor remained where she was for another few minutes. She went to the helm, "Jack, why don't you get some rest, I'll take the helm. You've been steering all day."  
  
"All right. Just don't sink her please."  
  
"Jack, how many times have I been at the helm of the Pearl? I won't sink her." She said, pushing Jack out of the way.  
  
"I don't know luv, you seem to be pretty pushy today." He replied, rubbing his arm dramatically.  
  
"HaHaHa. Just go get some rest." He kissed her and went to their cabin, leaving her at the helm. She smiled as she felt the breeze go through her hair and the feel of the Pearl under her control. She loved it when Jack let her take the helm, feeling as if she was the captain and everything was fine in her life.  
  
She stayed at the helm for a few hours until Jack returned and relieved her. She stayed with him at the helm though, in Jack's arms.  
  
They continued on their way to Atlantis for the next two months. The weather was with them and Jack and her had begun to come up with a plan to fight Thomas and get Tyler. They sat in their cabin one night, discussing their options.  
  
"If he wants me, then he can have me Jack. I am not going to let him hurt Tyler." She argued.  
  
"No. You've had a breakdown and been lost lately, and I am not going to let you add to that by letting you give yourself to him. Think of something else." Jack said as he paced back and forth in front of their bed where she sat.  
  
"I don't know of anything else."  
  
"I do. Let me kill the bastard. Let me run him through luv. It's his fault everything that has happened to us in the past few months has happened. I say we kill him." Jack retorted.  
  
"Jack, if we make a move toward him then he could very possibly hurt Tyler. This isn't like with Barbossa. He doesn't have somebody that if he hurts it's all over for him. I say that we let him have me in exchange for Tyler, then, once Tyler is safe we can fight him and kill him."  
  
"And what if that doesn't work?"  
  
"Then you can run him through." She said. She stood and stopped him from pacing. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Ye promise."  
  
"I promise."  
  
There you go, please read and review.


	10. This Is A Game

ENJOY! And a special thanks to JillValentine44, Argh to the matey, to the matey Argh Argh.  
  
CHAPTER 9: This is a Game  
  
Two months crawled past for the crew of the Pearl. Jack and Connor had no set in stone plan for what to do, they would have to rely on instincts. The Pearl drew closer to Ireland each passing day and they would arrive at their destination in only three short days.  
  
Connor placed herself in their cabin trying to solve the mystery of why Thompson wanted her there. He knew where Atlantis was, obviously, so he could easily take any of the treasure that Jack and them had left behind them previously.  
  
'The treasure.' The thought popped into her mind. She had told him that her share was in a small cove in Tortuga. Lie. He warned her not to mess with him but she did not take heed. He wanted revenge. She had escaped him in England, married Jack, but he wasn't going to let her go so easily.  
  
Arms around her waist brought her out of her thoughts. "What ye doing luv?" Jack asked her.  
  
"Thinking. Jack I know why he took Tyler." She went on to explain what had happened in Tortuga and why he was doing this.  
  
"Don't worry Connor, we'll get him back." Jack told her as they crawled into bed.  
  
They weighed anchor where they had two and a half years ago. Jack and Connor were the only ones who knew where to go and so they went alone into Atlantis. They didn't marvel at the breathtaking city this time, as all their thoughts were on Tyler.  
  
Not knowing where to look they headed to the palace. Following the same hallway as before knowing Thompson would also look for it. Entering slowly they took great caution. They glanced around the room, and not to their surprise, all the treasure they had left behind was gone. But there was no sign of Thompson, any of his men, or Tyler.  
  
"The Guardians." Connor whispered. "Oh God, Jack, what if the Guardians found them and killed them all, including Tyler."  
  
Jack had left Connor's side and walked around the room, he stopped at the doorway that led to the adjoining room. "That's not possible luv."  
  
"Why?" Connor asked, coming to stand next to Jack. She gasped as the sight that met her eyes. In the other room were the guardians, strewn out, on the ground. Every one of them were dead. Weapons were scattered everywhere and blood flooded the floor. But not a single member of Thompson's crew were among the dead.  
  
"Looks like there was a party, and look!" Jack exclaimed as he walked over to the other side of the room. Connor followed, avoiding the dead bodies.  
  
On the far wall was the leader of the Guardians, pinned upright against the wall. A note was pinned to his body as was a jacket. A sword pierced his heart holding him upright. A look of horror was written on his face and blood dripped down his white shirt.  
  
Jack unpinned the jacket and note, handing both to Connor.  
  
Connor read the note aloud, "Dear Sparrows, I see you have made it to the first stop in this game. For indeed, this is a game. There are three stops on this voyage and you have found number one. When you arrive at number three we will negotiate Tyler's return and some other matters will be discussed. I personally love games, so let's begin this scavenger hunt shall we. You have no more than six months to arrive at the final destination.  
  
Clue number one. You both know this place, neither with any desire to return. Connor grew up here for a year while ye both got a mark, with the name in it, to prove your troubles. A small company makes it appear that they all hate pirates, and poor Jack, I am afraid that you will have to go on land for this one. Good luck. Thompson." (AN Extra credit for anyone who can guess it).  
  
Connor looked from the note to Jack, who was staring intently at the dead man. He stood silently for a few minutes before turning to face her. "Where is that luv?" He asked softly.  
  
"I don't know, it could be anywhere and all of this isn't making it any easier to think. I just don't know." She broke down then, letting the tears ride down her cheeks. Jack took her in his arms and comforted her.  
  
"Why Jack? Why Tyler, why could he have just taken me if he wants me so badly? Jack I don't understand." She cried, clutching the jacked that she knew was Tyler's to her chest.  
  
"Shhh.. . it doesn't matter, cause we are going to get him back. I promise ye that luv."  
  
"How?" She sobbed.  
  
"We'll figure it out."  
  
When she had calmed enough to swim they swam back to the ship. Each noticed the stares of their arrival, the unasked question of where Tyler was. But they ignored the crew and walked into their cabin.  
  
"We'll stop in Ireland to restock, then we'll head out to wherever it is this is." Jack told her after the door had been shut and looked.  
  
"If we can figure out where it is. I don't know. Jack what marks do we have that could possibly have the name of this place in it?" Connor asked, reading the note again, looking for anything she had missed.  
  
"I don't know luv. Where did ye grow up for a year?" Jack asked, reading over her shoulder.  
  
"Everywhere. I seemed to move a lot." She whispered.  
  
Both sat in silence, trying to think of the next destination. But soon the sun went down and night rolled in, and still they sat. Connor's frustration grew as she read the note again for the tenth time.  
  
"Damn it Jack, leave it to Thompson to come up with something this creative." She muttered.  
  
"Bloody bastard does have some tricks up his sleeves doesn't he luv." Jack said, coming over and standing next to her.  
  
He pushed up his sleeves to reveal his arms as he placed them on either side of Connor, looking over her head at the note. They stayed like that for a minute before Connor glanced up at his arm.  
  
"Jack!" She screamed. She jumped out of her seat and grabbed Jack's arm.  
  
"What?" He asked concerned.  
  
"A mark that we both have that has this place's name in it." She let go of his arm and rolled up her own right sleeve. She placed her arm next to his to reveal the pirate brand on their arms.  
  
"Bloody hell." Jack exclaimed.  
  
"The East India Company gave us these. India, Jack. And," She leaned over the note again, "this small company makes it appear they all hate pirates. East India Company. Jack, we're going to India." She said. (AN Was anybody in able to figure it out)?  
  
"Aye, but where at in India luv?"  
  
"East India. From there, we'll just have to wing it and find the next clue I guess. Jack, we may just get there after all. This is a game Jack, and we are now moving the pieces." She said.  
  
Short I know, but school has been so hectic, I haven't had any time to write and I wanted to get another chapter up.  
  
So Connor and Jack and the Pearl are going to India. Will they find the next clue, find Tyler, or get to the final destination in time. Or will they lose the game. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	11. So Learn to Play

Okay Chapter 10 Enjoy!  
  
And for all the true friends out there, you are all rare nad appreciated. And JillValentine44 hope this cheers you up.  
  
Chapter 10: So Learn to Play  
  
The Pearl set sail for India immediately. They sailed as quickly as possible, wanting to arrive at the final destination before the six month limit was up. They all grew anxious about the so called scavenger hunt and were ready to meet Connor's son Tyler.  
  
Jack stood at the helm, staring at the sea as they sailed through the blue sea. Connor was currently downstairs preparing dinner for them. She had grown as happy as could be expected since figuring out that there was a chance for them to rescue Tyler.  
  
"Captain!" Gibbs hollered out as he approached the helm.  
  
"Aye!"  
  
"Where exactly are we going Jack?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"India mate, where have ye been."  
  
"I know India, I mean where at in India. I know we are heading for East India, but where at in East India?"  
  
Jack remained silently. He confessed to himself that he had overlooked that particular bit of information. He and Connor had been so excited about discovering where they were heading that they had ignored all other barriers.  
  
"Hadn't thought of that. Take the helm mate."  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
Jack headed down to the galley and found Connor chopping up some vegetables and pouring them into a stew. He smiled to himself and approached her quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist when he was behind her. He felt her tense in his arms, but relax almost instantly. Even after all this time she still hadn't learned to let her guard down if only a little.  
  
"Smells good lass." Jack whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ye can't have any yet, so don't try to butter me up." She teased.  
  
"Who said I was talking bout the stew." Jack said, placing a kiss on her neck.  
  
"Who said I was." Connor replied. She turned in his arms to face him a kissed him softly. "What do ye want?" She asked wearily.  
  
"To talk to me favorite woman." He caught Connor's stare, "I mean talk to me only woman." He rushed.  
  
"I better be. About what?"  
  
"About what we are going to do when we get to India. Do ye know where we are supposed to go luv?"  
  
"No. I had completely forgotten about that." She said, turning back to the stew. "We'll have to work on that."  
  
"How about ye go and start working o that and I'll take care of dinner." Jack suggested.  
  
"No, ye have no idea how to cook Jack." She said.  
  
"What's to it? Just tell me what has to be done. Come on luv, don't we trust me." He said, with his charming Captain Jack Sparrow grin.  
  
She eyed him wearily. "Fine, all you have to do is keep an eye on it and stir every few minutes. It should be done it about twenty minutes." She said, kissing him and disappearing to their cabin.  
  
Connor entered their room and sat down at the desk. She took out the note and read it again, looking for any clue as to where they should be heading. She lost track of time as she reviewed and painfully read every line, and every word.  
  
Soon thirty minutes passed and Jack walked into the cabin with a bowl of the stew in his hands. He set it down in front of her on the desk and took the note from her hands. "Eat, I'll look over this." He told her as he walked over to the bed and began to read the note himself.  
  
Connor and Jack were silent as Jack read the note and Connor ate. Both were thinking about every possible meaning behind every word. She finished her stew and joined Jack on the bed, reading the note over his shoulder.  
  
"This isn't working Jack. Maybe there isn't anything here." She said.  
  
"No. If he wants us to find this place then there has to be some clue in here."  
  
Connor sighed deeply and cleared her mind before she read the note again. This time as she read one particular area stuck out at her. 'Connor grew up here for a year'. She realized then where they were meant to go.  
  
She had lived in a small town in East India for a year, and she had told Thompson about said place. He knew where it was, and could easily be there. It was well worth checking out.  
  
"Jack, I know where we have to go. Thompson knows the exact location where I lived for a year in India. That's where he is." She told him, convinced that she was right.  
  
"Where exactly is this luv?" Jack asked after she had finished.  
  
"Lucknow. And Thompson was right, we'll have to leave the ship and travel by land."  
  
"I think I can handle that for a while." He assured her.  
  
With a destination now set they prepared for what would have to be done. Jack and Connor had both decided it would be best if only they went, knowing that everybody going would make it easier to spot them. So it was decided, not to the liking of everyone, that they would travel through India alone while the Pearl would remain docked in port.  
  
"Jack, we need a plan for what we are going to do when we get there. I don't think that Thompson will play fair, and I want to be prepared for anything." Connor told him one night as they lay in bed.  
  
"Of course he won't play fair luv, he's a pirate. And so are we." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"That's what worries me Jack. Something could go horribly wrong when we're fighting, somebody could end up hurt or dead."  
  
"Somebody can always end up hurt or dead Connor. That's never not a risk."  
  
"I know, it's just. . .I don't know. This is a game Jack, and it shouldn't be. Humans are not pawns to be moved around a game board. And this is exactly what is going on." She told him.  
  
"There's nothing we can do about that Connor. We just have to play along."  
  
"Yeah." She said, before falling asleep.  
  
Connor awoke in the morning with a new attitude. She walked over to Jack at the helm and slipped between him and the wheel.  
  
"What's going on Connor, ye look different?" Jack asked.  
  
"I've come to a conclusion Jack. This is a game, so learn to play. And if Thompson wants to play, we'll play." She said sneakily.  
  
"What are ye up to?"  
  
"Fun. Jack just you wait, I'll give Thompson a game he'll never forget." She said, before kissing Jack passionately.  
  
There you go, hope you enjoyed. Please R&R! 


	12. Don't Die, Don't Leave Me

Well, here's Chapter 11. JillValentine44, hope you enjoy this one, HEHEHE. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 11: Don't Die, Don't Leave Me  
  
The Pearl arrived in India a month later. Wasting no time Jack and Connor left and made their way into the port. They searched out someone who could give them a horse or two, so that they could travel faster. They found a man in a local pub who was willing to give them one horse for a price.  
  
"His name's Strider." The man told them, leading them to the stables that he owned. "But ye better be careful, smallpox is spreading through India. Stay clear of most towns if you can help it, that's where it seems to be at it's worse."  
  
Jack and Connor thanked the man and climbed onto their horse. They began to make their way to Lucknow, a day's ride away.  
  
"What do ye make of this smallpox epidemic Jack?" Connor asked, breaking the silence.  
"I think that we should be careful luv." Was his reply.  
  
"Do ye think that Tyler. . ." She said, but didn't get to finish because Jack cut her off.  
  
"No, I'm sure he's fine. They were probably gone by the time it started to spread."  
  
They continued through the day and night, avoiding all the towns. They arrived at Lucknow at dawn and Connor led them to the small house where she had lived. It was now rundown, grass overgrown and windows busted. It looked as if nobody had lived there since she had.  
  
"This is where ye grew up?" Jack asked.  
  
"Aye, but it looked better when I actually lived here."  
  
They made their way inside and began to look for the clue. Jack searched the downstairs while Connor headed upstairs. She entered her old room that was now empty and filled with cobwebs. On the other side of the room a note was posted on the wall.  
  
"Jack!" Connor called. She made her way over to the note and took it down off the wall. Jack came flying into that room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found it." She said. She looked down at the note and began to read.  
  
"Congratulations, ye have arrived at the second location. I hope you are enjoying this little scavenger hunt. Connor, how does it feel to be back home, good memories? I know you are probably dying to know the next clue so here ye go.  
  
'Connor's parents have moved away, to place a where someone you loved lives. They have meant each other, and me. Tyler and I are positioned in this town, but you'll have to find them to figure out where. I know there is a certain man that wouldn't mind seeing you again Connor. If I remember correctly it was a letter given to him that helped bring together you and Jack for good. You have about 2 months, counting the time it took to get from the Caribbean to Ireland and then from there to here. I hope ye make it in time. Love, Thompson."  
  
"England. He didn't even try to make this one hard. We have to go to England and visit Michael and my parents. He really didn't have to make this one hard, it'll be hard enough just to talk to them." She said glancing up at Jack.  
  
"We can be there in about a month or so. That should be plenty of time."  
  
"Ye don't know my parents." She said quietly. A sudden wave of dizziness crept over her and she stumbled.. Jack caught her before she hit the ground and looked at her, worry in his eyes.  
  
"Ye alright luv?" He asked gently.  
  
"Yeah sure, must just be excitement." She said and stood back up. "Let's go." She said as she walked out the room.  
  
Jack followed her, doubting her answer. He followed behind her out of the house, never letting his eyes stray from her. She did look different, he noticed. She was paler and her eyes were black.  
  
They made their way back to where the Pearl was docked. Connor was beginning to look worse and Jack insisted that she go to the local doctor before they left. She refused until Jack made it clear that they would not be leaving until she did.  
  
She had agreed to go, but never made it off the ship as she fainted on her way to the deck. She awoke to the sound of an unfamiliar voice and footsteps retreating. She cracked open her eyes, regretting her decision to open them as the light hurt her eyes.  
  
"Luv?" She heard Jack say. She looked up and found him in the doorway. He closed it behind him and went over to her. "Ye feeling alright?"  
  
"What happened?" She croaked.  
  
"Ye were on your way to the doctor when you passed out. I brought ye in here and sent for the doctor. He just left." He said softly, casting his eyes out the window.  
  
"What did he say? It's something bad isn't it, I can tell by the way your acting. What is it?" She asked.  
  
"You've caught smallpox luv. He said there was nothing we could do. You've already started to break out, and your on fire. He said to keep you cool and watch over ye, but that that was all that could be done. It's up to God whether you'll pull through this. You'll only get worse before you get any better, if you do get better." He said, keeping his eyes on the window.  
  
"Hey." She said, reaching out to touch him. She pulled back though and he turned to look at her questioningly. "I don't you to get it. Ye shouldn't even be in here, it's to contagious. You should go out there."  
  
"No. I'm to take care of ye, and I don't care if I get it." He told her.  
  
"You should. If you get it then I die, since ye be the one taking care of me. But don't worry about me Jack, I'll be fine, I'm strong. I'll get through this. You just get us to England."  
  
"What? We can't go anywhere, not with ye like this. What if something happens?" He said, standing and pacing.  
  
"Then something happens. But no matter what I want Tyler saved, even if I don't make it. Could ye please stop, yer making me dizzy." She said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Sorry." Jack mumbled. He walked over to a basin of water beside the bed and wet a cloth. He placed it on her forehead.  
  
"Jack, please. Get us to England." She said, eyes still shut.  
  
"Aye, aye Captain." Jack joked.  
  
Connor got worse as they made their way to England. She was to weak to swallow, and so she hadn't eaten in a few days. She slipped in and out of consciousness and when awake, didn't remember Jack or anyone. Her temperature climbed to an alarmingly high and it was all Jack could do to keep the cool cloth on her, for it warmed as soon as it touched her. Her skin had broken out in the sores that came with smallpox, and they covered every inch of her skin.  
  
Jack had resorted to staying in the cabin, handing the helm over to Gibbs. He sat in a corner of their cabin, watching over her. He hadn't slept ever since she had been diagnosed and it showed. Dark shadows rimmed his eyes and he fought to keep his eyes open. But he lost that battle and fell asleep.  
  
He awoke an hour later to the voice of Connor screaming. She was writhing in her sleep, calling out for Jack to help her. He hurried over to her side and grabbed her shoulders to calm her down. A pained expression was on her face and she continued to scream, though she had stopped writhing.  
  
She calmed down after about five minutes and Jack sat next to her, moving the hair that had fallen on her face away. Her breathing was shallow and slow, and he feared that this could be the end.  
  
"Connor, luv, come on. You can't do this, fight it. Ye said ye were strong, that you would be fine. Don't die. Don't leave me." He choked back tears and took her hand in his. He laid his head on the bed beside her and fell asleep.

* * *

Half a month later Connor had made little improvement and the crew was prepared for the worst. She had stopped breathing on a few occasions and it was only Jack's quick thinking that saved her. He had begun to leave the cabin for short periods of time under the persuasion of Gibbs.  
  
One day he sat in the galley, falling asleep over his food, when Gibbs came down. The first mate looked at his Captain with worry, and sat next to him.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Aye." Jack answered distantly.  
  
"Look at yourself, do ye think that Connor would want to see ye like this. Jack you have to be strong, be yourself, for her."  
  
"Gibbs, how would ye act if yer wife were close to death?" Jack snapped.  
  
"Like you, until I realized that my actions would do nothing to help my wife. Jack, you need to start preparing for the worst. If she dies and you continue like this you'll die. Ye got to be strong, that way, you can continue with yer life." Gibbs told him.  
  
"What if I don't want to go on living? Cause if she dies, I'll join her. I'll find a way to go." Jack replied.  
  
"Jack, do ye think that she'll want ye to end it if she goes. No, she'll want you to move on, live yer life, save Tyler. We thought that you would die from drinking to much, not of a broken heart."  
  
"Well it don't matter, cause she ain't dying." Jack said surely.  
  
"Jack, she's only getting worse. You've had to force food down her throat for more than a week. She's not going to make it."  
  
"NO!" Jack roared. "She'll make it, I won't let her die." He stormed out of the galley and back to their cabin. His eyes met the now familiar sight of Connor asleep on the bed. He walked over to her and laid on the bed next to her.  
  
"I know ye don't want me to catch this luv, but I need to be here. I miss your voice darling, it's been two weeks and one day since I heard your sweet voice. It's been a week since I saw your beautiful eyes. Please. Ye don't realize how much I need ye. Your my everything Connor. God, I'd give up the Pearl, treasure, even rum, just to see your eyes and hear your voice."  
  
Suddenly Connor quit breathing. "Connor." Jack said, immediately noticing the lack of breathing. "No, don't you dare." He said, beginning to try and revive her. "No, I'm not letting you die Connor. I'm not letting you go." He continued his attempts for several minutes until he finally heard her take a shallow breath. Her short breathing resumed and Jack deeply sighed.  
  
"Ye wench, don't ye ever do that to me again." He said.  
  
"Sorry." A voice replied. Jack looked down to see Connor's eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Luv?"  
  
"Jack." She choked. "Do ye mind if I have a drink, my throat is as dry as the desert."  
  
"Oh yeah." Jack answered. He fumbled with the water next to their bed and helped her drink it. "Umm. . are ye okay?"  
  
"I've got smallpox, do ye think I'm okay. How long have I been out?"  
  
"Almost two weeks, ye had a lot of close calls. The crew lost hope, Gibbs told me to prepare to let ye go. But, you're awake, so looks like once again I was right." He said with a dry laugh.  
  
"Don't get to cocky yet Sparrow. I feel a little better, but not hundred percent yet. But I think I'll be okay. I'm pretty lucky, seem to be able to fight anything you throw at me."  
  
"Your luck almost ran out though. I wouldn't rely on it for a while. Ye need to rest." he told her.  
  
"So do ye." She replied. looking at his eyes, black bags underneath.  
  
"I will." He told her and laid down next to her. Both were asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
YAY, she's alive. I can't seem to stop being mean to these two. Well they're on their way to visit some old friends. Next chapter, Jack meets his in-laws, DOOM. I have decided to have one more adventure with Jack and Connor after this one, and then a recap.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter, writer's block of DOOM, seems to have cast it's spell on me. But PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I'm begging.


	13. InLaws

The end is near. I'm running out of ideas for this story so it will be coming to a close soon. A few more chapters I think. JillValentine44 it's not as bad as you think.

* * *

CHAPTER 12: In-Laws  
  
Connor's strength began to return and within a week of her waking she was walking around the Pearl, much to the displeasure of Jack. The crew marveled at how she seemed to be completely back to normal from nearly dying many times.  
  
They continued their way to England and arrived two weeks after Connor's miraculous recovery. The crew made their way to the local pubs and bars, searching for Thompson, while Jack and Connor made their way to Michael's.  
  
He opened the door and threw his arms around Connor. "Connor, Jack! I didn't expect to see you so soon. Course I know that you're only here for a note. I was told not to read it, just to give it to you." He pulled out a note from his pocket and handed it to Jack. "Do you want to come in?"  
  
"No, that's okay Michael. I'm sure we'll see you again before we leave, then we'll have time to chat." Connor said. They left Michael's and went back to the Pearl to read the next note. Jack handed it to Connor and she opened it and began to read.  
  
"Connor, it's been years since ye've seen your parents. You left to become a pirate and they never forgave you. But now you must return to them. They have your final clue and will give it to you when they are ready. They do not know about Tyler and were told not to read the note, as was Michael. They live on the far side of town, where the rich and proper live. I wish I could be there to see the look on their faces when you introduce them to Jack, but I cannot. Enjoy the reunion Connor. Tidings from Tyler."  
  
"Wonderful." She faked cheerfulness.  
  
"Your parents are rich? Ye never told me that."  
  
"I saw no reason to, didn't matter. We better go now, knowing them, it could take a while to get that note."  
  
They made their way through to the town until they came upon some of the bigger houses that belonged to the proper people. They continued until they found a house that had "Valentine" on the door. They knocked and waited patiently.  
  
A plump, bald man opened the door. His face changed to a look of disgust when he saw the two of them standing there, in their pirate garb. "How can I help you?" He asked, sticking his nose in the air.  
  
"I am here to see my parents, if you don't mind. Name's Connor Sparrow, but they know me as Connor Valentine." Connor answered in the same snooty voice.  
  
The man's eyes widened as he looked down at her, "The Valentine's say that their daughter is dead."  
  
"Am I not. Hmm." Connor said. "Look, just go get Mr. and Mrs. Valentine, please."  
  
The man left to go get them and they returned a few minutes later. They stared at Connor, seemingly looking over her determining if it was in fact their daughter. After an awkward silence they spoke.  
  
"What do you want Connor? I thought you said that you were leaving and not returning." Her father said.  
  
"You know why I am here father. Please don't make this hard, just give me the note."  
  
"Who is this?" Her mother asked.  
  
"This is my husband." Connor answered shortly.  
  
"Does he have a name?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Her parents eyes widened even more. "Well, it's not that much of a surprise now is it. Now the way I understand it, we don't have to give you this note until we are ready. And we would like to talk to you first. So please come in."  
  
Jack and Connor were led to the parlor, and sat across from her parents. "Well, Mr. Sparrow seems our daughter has forgotten all her manners. Me name is Sean and this is my wife Stacy. Now let's hear how you two met."  
  
"Father I know for a fact that you could care less how we met." Connor said sharply.  
  
"That's right. Nor does your mother and I like your decision to marry him. Connor you will not be receiving this note, not while you are a pirate and married to him."  
  
"I will not leave him and you can't make me!" Her anger grew and she was ready to punch her father. But Jack's hand grasped her's and she calmed down.  
  
"Fine, then you will both stay here and become civilized people. Connor we will not have you living this life, you should be a respectable young lady. Not some unlawful wench." Her mother stated.  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Fine, we'll do it." Jack said, cutting off Connor.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Sparrow. Seems like someone knows what is right and what is not. Nick please show Mr. Sparrow to his room. We will show Connor to her's." Her father said.  
  
"But, we are married." Connor said through gritted teeth.  
  
"That is all well, but under this roof, you will not be considered married. You will not sleep in the same bed or wear your wedding rings. We do not except this marriage. Please take off the rings and place them in your rooms." Her father calmly said.  
  
Connor locked her jaw and was ready to explode. "Tyler, Connor, it's for Tyler." Jack whispered to her. Connor shook her head and slipped her ring from her finger.

* * *

Connor came down the steps, dressed in a pale blue dress that her mother had picked out for her. She entered the dining room and found Jack and her father already there. Jack's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw her in a fancy dress. She was clearly wearing a corset and he knew how much she hated those things.  
  
"Aw Connor, please have a seat. Dinner will be served momentarily." Her father said, pulling out a chair for her. After she had sat he continued. "You come at a wonderful time, for we are having a small party tomorrow night. And Michael is coming. We met him shortly after we moved here. He told us of how you and he almost married. He is a lovely man, and it would be a wonderful idea for he to court you."  
  
"No doubt you would think so father, but I am married already." Connor said sweetly.  
"That can be changed. You and he make a smart match. Wouldn't you say so Mr. Sparrow?"  
  
Jack stared daggers at her father and didn't answer the question. Stacy walked in and dinner was served. No more talk of courting was said during the dinner or at any point in the evening.  
  
Connor entered her room, ready to break the first thing that she saw. She turned from the door and her eyes met Jack sitting on her bed.  
  
"What are ye doing here? If they come in here and see you." She warned.  
  
"I don't care. They can't keep me from me own wife. Ye won't be courting Michael luv, I won't accept that. Don't even think about it." Jack snapped.  
  
"What? You actually think that I am going to." She said.  
  
"I saw that look in your eyes when your father suggested it. Your father told me that you would, said you told him when I was away tonight. I will not have a replication of the Norrington incident Connor. Ye are my wife and it would do ye well to remember that."  
  
"Jack! I said no such thing. You actually believed my father, you'd actually listen to him rather than me. I thought we had been over this Jack, this little trust issue that you seem to have. But apparently I was wrong. So you know what, I will go with Michael. Will that make you happy, to know you are right." She argued.  
  
Connor didn't give him a chance to reply, she grabbed him and pushed him out of her room, slamming the door in his face. She returned to her bed and plopped down on it. She laid on her back, condemning Thompson to Hell.  
  
Jack faced the door that had been slammed in his face. Connor was right he was an idiot for believing her father. Her parents obviously hated him and wanted Connor to return to her respectable life.  
  
He stormed down to the parlor where he found them sitting together, reading. "What is it with ye two?"  
  
They looked up from their books and stared at him, almost surprised that he would dare say a word to them. "Excuse you?"  
  
"Why do ye want Connor and I to separate. I would think that ye would be pleased to learn that your daughter was happily married."  
  
"Happily? After what we just heard, I would doubt that. But if you must know Mr. Sparrow. ."  
  
"Captain Sparrow, I refuse to be nice to you two anymore." Jack snapped.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, it's because you are not good enough for her. She is a proper, respectable lady, or at least she should be. And she will not receive that note until she returns to this lifestyle, the lifestyle she was born into." Her father remarked.  
  
"That'll never happen. I will always make sure she gets what she wants, to be happy. I will not let you ruin her life." Jack said, turning on his heel and returning to her room. He didn't bother knocking. He threw open the door and marched in.  
  
Connor popped up from where she was laying and stared at him. "I'm sorry for believing them. I do trust you, more than anything. And no matter what ye or they say, I am not leaving this room tonight."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I just had a conversation with your father." He said as he laid down on the bed next her.  
  
"Okay." She said, laying down in his arms.

* * *

The next night the guests began to arrive. Connor and Jack stood together in the ballroom, talking to one another and avoiding everyone else. As more people began to fill the room they excused themselves to the garden.  
  
In the middle of a conversation they were having, Michael approached them. "Good evening Connor, Jack. What have you two been up to?"  
  
"Trying to avoid my parents actually." Connor replied.  
  
"Yes, they have told me about the whole marriage situation. I believe I have a solution. Why don't I pretend to court you until they are satisfied. After they give you the note we can stop." Michael suggested.  
  
"That might just work. What do ye think Jack?" Jack stood in his spot, staring at Michael. "I guess, as long as it is just pretend."  
  
"Wonderful. Connor, would you like to dance?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Michael led Connor away from Jack and to the dance floor. They danced around the room, talking to one another and telling jokes. Her parents watched in pleasure as Connor laughed at one of Michael's jokes. But Jack stood in the corner, feeling somewhat threatened by Michael.  
  
Connor remained by Michael's side for the rest of the evening and as the night came to an end he kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Her parents approached her after all the guests departure.  
  
"See, now isn't he much better than that pirate?" Her mother asked.  
  
"I must admit, he does have a certain charm to him, something that Jack doesn't possess." Connor said, staring at the door that Michael had exited.  
  
"Good, then go tell that pirate that it is over."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard your father dear, go." Her mother said, pushing her towards Jack.  
  
Connor looked at Jack as she approached and saw the familiar fire in his eyes. "Jack." She said when she reached him.  
  
"I heard the whole conversation Connor. Go ahead tell me that you are going to leave me for Michael. After all, you seem to still be enthralled by him." Jack harshly said.  
  
"What is your problem Jack. Ye keep accusing me of loving someone other than you."  
  
"Because ye continually say things like, he has a better charm, I'll go with him." Jack told her.  
  
"Sparrow, I am acting. I will never leave you, or stray. My goodness. Ye have such a problem with trust Jack, and I don't want a repeat of what happened with Norrington, so please get over that."  
  
"Sorry luv, it's just. I'm so protective over ye." "I see that. Now please pretend that I have just told you that I am leaving ye." She turned to leave.  
  
He reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. "No, ye can't possibly love him. Connor, we've been together for so long, don't do this." He pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, but I am afraid that my parents are correct. Michael is better for me. Now let me go and return to your ship." She said.  
  
He released her arms and she continued her way back to her parents. Jack stared after her, then turned and walked out of the house.  
  
"Good girl. I believe that you need this." Her father said, producing from his pocket a note.  
  
She took it and thanked him. She made her way back to her room and opened the window, allowing Jack, who was waiting on the balcony, to enter. He helped her from her awful dress and joined her on the bed.  
  
"I hated that luv. Seemed to real for me."  
  
"Me too. But it paid off, look what we now have." She said, holding up the note.  
  
"We'll go kill the bastard tomorrow." Jack said kissing her.  
  
"Aye. I'm to tired to do anything tonight." She laid the note down on the table beside the bed and they fell asleep.

* * *

Oh I hate her parents. Don't ye just hate parents who think that they can control who ye end up with. But YAY, they have the last note and they fooled her parents. And another secret was revealed, Connor comes from a rich family, is there no end to her secrets. And Jack really needs to learn to control his jealousy problem. Anyway PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


	14. No More Games, and Certainly No More You

YAY, another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 13: No More Games and Certainly No More You  
  
Connor and Jack woke early to avoid being stopped by anyone else in the house. They quietly sneaked out the window, just in case there was someone who was already awake. Once outside and far enough away Connor read the note.  
  
"The end is near, I shall say I am surprised that you got this away from your parents while still married to Jack. But now comes your toughest quest. To save your son, ye must sacrifice a love. This fight will not be easy, and the death most certainly hard. But for the love of a child I know you will survive. Head out of town and head east into the woods. You'll come upon an abandoned house. We'll be inside waiting. And Connor, I am truly sorry for about what ye are going to lose."  
  
"That doesn't sound to nice." Connor stated after reading it. She and Jack began to walk east of town in silence.  
  
"What do ye think you'll have to lose luv?" Jack finally asked, no longer able to hide from the inevitable.  
  
"I don't know Jack. But I am willing to give whatever it is up for Tyler."  
  
"What if it's me?" He asked, casting his eyes upon her.  
  
"I don't want to think about that. I'd rather make a deal with him that it be me that dies. I just don't know, we'll have to wait and see."  
  
They continued through the woods for well over seven hours, both running on adrenaline. Neither said anything to the other, both deep in their own world, preparing for this battle. By evening they arrived at the rundown house.  
  
Jack grabbed Connor before they entered and turned her to face him. "No matter what happens luv, know that you're everythin' to me. I don't regret a single thing that's happened between us." He said, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
She answered with a smile and grabbed his hand. She led him into the house. Right inside the door was a piece of parchment pointing straight down the hallway. They followed it and found themselves at the end of the hallway following another piece of parchment pointing to the left.  
  
The parchments continued until they arrived at a set of stairs leading down into the basement. The slowly descended the stairs, drawing their swords and preparing for what they would meet at the bottom. They could see nothing, as it was to dark.  
  
They continued on, further into the basement, which was apparently a tunnel as it was so long. There was a dull light farther down and they approached it. Arriving at the light, they entered a much larger room, obviously used for hiding weapons and equipment.  
  
"Jack." Connor whispered. But no reply came. She turned around to find Jack being held by three men. A pistol was pointed to his temple and his arms were being tied behind his back.  
  
"Don't ye just love games Connor?" A voice asked from the shadows.  
  
Connor tore her eyes from Jack to find Thompson standing on the other side of the chamber. In his arms was Tyler, in the same predicament as Jack, pistol pointed at his temple. She stood, frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do. But Thompson answered her unasked question.  
"Ye have two paths laid out before ye. A husband and a son." Connor noticed Tyler staring at her and knew immediately, he knew. "Only one can survive, so now ye must chose. Like the note said, you'll have to sacrifice a love."  
  
Connor found her voice, "Ye can't expect me to chose. I've another idea. Ye kill me, and let them go."  
  
"Now ye see, you don't understand all the rules of the game. Only one can survive. Ye die either way. But the person you chose to save walks out of here, unharmed. Though scared with seeing two people killed before their eyes." Thompson chuckled.  
  
"No more games Thompson. I'm through playing. You've put me through Hell this past few months, and I refuse to continue on like this. We will settle this the pirate's way, we'll fight." She said, bringing up her sword.  
  
"Fine." He pushed Tyler away from him and over to where Jack was being held. "But just so ye know, once I kill you, I'll kill both Tyler and Jack also." He drew his sword.  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
They began to fence, fighting fiercely. Neither opponent seemed willing to lose and forever be shamed. They said nothing, and fought in silence. They stared deep into each other's eyes, daring the other silently to make a mistake.  
  
Connor was the first to make one. She wasn't able to parry one of Thompson's attacks, and he sliced her sword arm. Her sword flew over her hand and to the other side of the room. Thompson placed his sword to her throat and smiled.  
  
"Seems that I win."  
  
"You will never win." Connor said, using her left hand to draw her pistol.  
  
Thompson saw this and drew his own. "Connor, come now. I am already sad to be killing to people, especially an innocent." He smirked at the expression on her face.  
  
"How did ye know?" Connor asked.  
  
"I can tell, been around enough whores when it happened to them." He raised his pistol and pointed it at her.  
  
Both shot at the same time. Connor heard a thump as Thompson's body hit the ground. "Never mess with me family. No more games, and certainly no more you." She said, before the black surrounded her and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Short but sweet, one maybe two more chapters. PLEASE R&R!


	15. Please God

This is the saddest chapter, and I am afraid it only gets worse. I've already made people cry with it, so here you go.

* * *

CHAPTER 14: Please God  
  
Jack watched Connor and Thompson fight and was struggling against his captors to reach her. When he saw her drop her sword he froze, his eyes glued to her. He watched in horror as Thompson's pistol pointed itself at her. His breath stopped when he heard the gunshots.  
  
At first he thought that she was the only one who shot, or at least that he had missed her. Jack watched Thompson fall to the ground, dead, a bullet in his head.  
  
"No more games, and certainly no more you." He heard Connor say, before watching in fear as she fell to the ground.  
  
The men holding him and Tyler released them and ran out of the house. Jack ignored them and ran over to Connor. He took her in his arms, only to find her breathing shallow. He picked her up, knowing time was crucial and made his way toward the tunnel again.  
  
"Is my mother going to be alright?" A small voice asked.  
  
Jack jumped, forgetting that Tyler was even there. He turned to the boy solemnly before continuing through the tunnel. Tyler followed without being told.  
  
Connor was getting lighter and lighter in his arms and he feared she might already be gone. But he would not allow himself to stop and see, for if she was still alive that would be valuable time wasted.  
  
He knew that there would be little hope of reaching town before she bled to death, if still alive. It had taken them a full day to just arrive at the house. But he would not allow himself to surrender. No, Jack Sparrow always won.  
  
But after only fifteen minutes of walking, he fell to his knees. Jack was not a religious man, he never prayed. But with his wife, his soulmate, dying in his arms, and no way to get her any medical treatment before it she lost to much blood, he saw no reason not to.  
  
Tears filled his eyes and he made no attempt to stop them from falling. "Please, I need her. She is my everything. Ye cannot take her from me. It took me so long to find her, to capture her, please. I'll trade, myself for her, but please don't let her die." Jack begged to the heavens.  
  
"I know I never seem to be on yer side, but I will do anything. Please, please, please." He sobbed out.  
  
Tyler stood behind him, not sure what to do. He had just found out who his real mother was, why she had left him. All he wanted to do was get to know her, and now she was being taken away. And Jack seemed so desperate to hang onto her.  
  
Jack stayed on his knees, holding her tightly in his arms, sobbing loudly for the first time in his life. He listened as her breathing came to a stop and her blood stopped flowing from the wound.  
  
"No. No. NO! CONNOR PLEASE! GOD, PLEASE! I ASK ONE THING FROM YOU IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, THIS IS ALL I WANT!" He screamed to the sky. His voice echoed off the trees, and every creature in the woods cowered at his voice.  
  
"God can't do this to us luv, we're meant to be together. So ye gotta wake up, prove the big man wrong. Breathe. Please."  
  
But no amount of begging could bring her back. If God heard his prayers she would breathe, she would live. Jack waited in agony, every second feeling like an eternity.  
  
A sound in the woods had caught Tyler's ears, but Jack remained oblivious to his surroundings, focusing only on his dead wife. Out of the woods came a horse, and it's rider was none other than Gibbs. The older man jumped off his steed and ran over to where Jack and Connor lay.  
  
"Jack, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"She's gone. She was shot and she quit breathing. Gibbs!" Jack cried hysterically.  
  
"How long has she Jack? How long since her last breath?" Gibbs asked, taking Connor from Jack's arms. He laid her down on the ground and looked for the wound.  
  
Jack couldn't answer. All he could do was watch his friend try to revive his wife. "Jack!" Gibbs snapped.  
  
"It's been about five minutes." A small voice said.  
  
Gibbs looked up at the boy and knew immediately that it was Tyler. "I should be able help then."  
  
Gibbs got to work quickly and began to try and get her to breath. After several attempts he finally heard her take very shallow breaths. Confident that she could breath on her own, he turned to the bullet wound on her chest.  
  
Thompson had shot her straight through the chest, but had missed any vital organs. He drew out his small knife and cut open her chest. He dug his hand into her chest and felt around for the bullet. He found it and withdrew it from her. Throwing it to the ground he applied pressure to her chest and prepared to wrap the wound the best he could until they got her to a physician.  
  
After he finished he turned to find Jack still sitting, eyes glued to her. "Jack, come on. She has a chance, but it's a small chance."  
  
Jack snapped out of his reverie and looked at Gibbs. He didn't say anything but picked up Connor. "How can we get there in time?" He asked softly as he followed Gibbs to the horse.  
  
"Ye take the horse. I'll take the lad by foot. But ye must hurry Jack, you have to."  
  
Jack climbed onto the horse and placed Connor in front of him. He turned the horse around and pushed his heels into it's side. They quickly disappeared into the night. He clung to her tightly, not allowing her to stop breathing again. He pushed the horse as fast as it could go, and cut across the floor of the woods, taking any shortcut he could.  
  
The work that Gibbs must have been good enough, because when they arrived at the doctor's three hours later she was still alive. But the cloth wrapped around her was now soaked with crimson, sticky, blood. It stained Jack's hands.  
  
He barged into the building. "Help, someone! Please!" He called out.  
  
A short, stout man entered the room. He took one look at Connor and hurried Jack into the back room. "What happened?"  
  
"What do ye think, she was shot in the chest." Jack snapped. He laid Connor down on the table and watched as the doctor went to work.  
  
"She's lost so much blood, she's lucky she is still alive." He took his eyes from her and looked at Jack. "You'll have to wait outside."  
  
Jack didn't waste time arguing and obeyed. He stood outside the door and leaned his forehead against it. His tears had no where near dried up and he continued to cry.  
  
Many hours passed and still the doctor remained in the room with Connor. Jack had paced back and forth across the room so many times he had lost count. He now sat on the floor, his back pressed up against the door.  
  
Gibbs and Tyler flew into the room, both out of breath. It was obvious that they had ran as much as they could. "How is she?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"I don't know. I've been out here for so long. Gibbs, what if. . ." He trailed off, his throat closing up on him.  
  
"She's strong Jack. She survived smallpox, she'll make it through this."  
  
The door behind Jack opened suddenly and he jumped to his feet. The doctor came out of the room, wiping his glasses off with a towel. His hands were stained with red as Jack's was. He stood quietly in the doorway, staring at the floor.  
  
"Well?" Jack asked.  
  
"I take it she's your wife?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Well then, umm. . .her chances out not good sir. She's lost to much blood. It's now up to her and God. I have done all I can. Unless her heart can pump enough blood back into her system she is not going to make it. It would take a miracle. I'm sorry. This must be difficult for you. I am surprised that the other one isn't gone yet. This would be hard enough if there was only one, but two, you must be dying." The doctor said.  
  
"Two of them?" Jack asked.  
  
Gibbs stood behind Jack, jumping up and down, signaling for the doctor to not say anything. The man must have understood as he quickly mumbled something before turning away. "You may see her for a while. She is still out though."  
  
Jack turned to Gibbs. "What is it? Please tell me, if she dies and there is something I should have known. . ." Jack trailed off.  
  
Gibbs remained quite for a few minutes before finally answering. "She's about two months pregnant." was all he said.  
  
Jack stood rooted to the spot. He turned to face the room that Connor lay in. Slowly, he began to make his way into the room. He shut the door behind him and leaned against the door. The sight before him bringing back the tears that had finally stopped.  
  
She lay on the table, breathing so shallow. He inched toward her and sat in the chair next to the table. He moved stray pieces of her hair from her face. He looked down at her stomach and placed one hand on it. The tears gleamed in his eyes brightly.  
  
"I'm already a daddy." He whispered. He locked his eyes back on her face. "Listen and listen good luv. I need you, ye don't realize how badly I need ye. And we have a family now. Our love is so strong that it has created a life. So ye got to wake up. If ye leave me, then I won't be able to live much longer."  
  
Rain began to beat down on the window and thunder resounded over the city. "Look, even the Heaven's are crying. Look, luv, I know I ain't perfect. But if ye can just survive for me. I don't know what to say, what to do. I'm at a lost darling. All I can do is beg, and that's what I'm doing. Please." He whispered.  
  
He placed his head on her stomach and gave it a quick kiss. "And that applies to ye too little one. Ye be apart of this family now wee Sparrow. And you daddy needs you, cause he needs a complete life. So help out mummy and bring yourself into this world."  
  
With tears in his eyes he stood and left the room. He didn't say anything as he walked into the waiting room, just placed himself in a chair and stared out the window at the pouring rain.

* * *

Yeah, well, (sob). PLEASE R&R! For Connor's sake.


	16. Getting to Know the Family

Well, this is the second to last chapter. It gets better in this one I swear

* * *

CHAPTER 15: Getting to Know the Family  
  
The rain continued to pour down on the town well into the morning hours. The day would prove to be as gloomy and gray as the moods of those who sat in the small building belonging to the doctor. And while other people stayed inside, not bothering to go out in the storm, playing with their families, Jack sat inside wishing he were outside. Anywhere was better than here.  
  
He imagined himself on his ship, Connor by his side, old and wrinkly. He saw their son manning the helm and looking much like he himself had at one time. But another clap of thunder brought him back to his small chair, in the small dim room of the doctor's.  
  
It had been several hours since he had been in the room with her, and he was told he could return and stay. But he couldn't find it in himself to open that door and see her, pale, before him. Knowing that she may never say a word to him, or that their child may never be born.  
  
He blamed himself for all of this. If he had been a little more careful when heading down that tunnel, then he would have been free to help her fight. But he had let the adrenaline take over, and walked right into the trap.  
  
The images of Thompson shooting her, her falling to ground. It was to much for him and he found himself once again openly shedding tears. He had never cried like he had in the past eight hours. Never thought that this could be the end of all he wanted, of everything that brought to him happiness.  
  
No one had spoke in several hours, none knowing what to say. They all sat, waiting for a miracle. All thought the same. She had had so many miracles, what if her luck had finally run out, what if her miracles were done.  
  
"Captain Sparrow." The doctor said, appearing in the doorway.  
  
Jack stood on shaky legs and went over to him. "Any improvement?" He asked. His voice was dry from all his cries and screams.  
  
"Depends. I will say that she has become a little more colorful, but she is in no way out of danger. I just don't give her much hope. I am very sorry, but I don't see any signs that indicate that she will wake up." The man said nonchalantly.  
  
Jack nodded and walked past him into her room. He understood what that meant. She was going to die, and he should spend as much time as possible with her. He grabbed her hand and sat in the chair that was placed beside her. He heard the door shut behind him and placed his other hand on her stomach.  
  
"I love ye Connor. And ye too wee Sparrow." He said. "I just want ye to know that. That if you need to go, I understand. It was selfish of me to tell ye to stay because of me. I should be thinking of you. If you can't hold on, if you need to go, then go. I'll be okay with that. I just want you to know that my heart has already been flooded with love for you my Sparrowling. And that my love for you, Connor, was never anything less than all the love in the world. I need you to know, that if you had not come into my life, I never would have become the man I have today. I'd still be in Tortuga, never understanding the meaning of soulmates, or true love. Never learning what it felt like to want only one woman, to need only one woman." He spoke through tears.  
  
"Ye will never leave me. I can never forget you." He cried. He could bring himself to speak no more as the tears quickened and prevented him from speaking. He didn't know how else to say goodbye to best thing or things in his life.  
  
He stayed where he was for the rest of the day, expecting her to let go at any minute. But hours crawled by, and if anything, she seemed to become more colorful. Her breath even began to grow stronger.  
  
Jack didn't notice this though, as he continued to sob and reflect on their past few years together. He laid his head down next to her's and began to talk sweet nothings into her ear, hoping that she could hear him. All he wanted was to be there when she left this realm.  
  
He smiled as he looked down at her hand and saw her wedding ring. He remembered the look in her eyes the day they married, the hurt when he wretched it from her when they were in Port Royal. He still hadn't done enough to deserve the forgiveness she had given him, and he never would.  
  
She was his world, he had to admit. Before her he had been nothing but a shadow living in the light of others. But she had come along, took his hand, and dragged him from behind, pushing to the front. Now she stood in the shadows, living in his light. And he would do anything to get her in that basking sun, to allow her to shine to full potential just one more time.  
  
He kissed her soft hair, and continued to listen the storm outside. It was a full day since she was shot, and not even he could say that he saw this coming. He felt a pressure on his hand, and looked down to find her's clenching his a little tighter.  
  
"Connor." He whispered hopefully. "Doctor!" He yelled.  
  
The man came in, looking calm. "What is it?"  
  
"She squeezed my hand, she squeezed my hand!" Jack said excitedly. He glanced back down at their joined hands and saw her's holding his.  
  
The doctor made his way over, looking ever doubtful. "You were probably just imaging that Captain. Hopes, and dreams." He said.  
  
"That's why she is holding my hand."  
  
Looking down, he saw Connor's hand clenching Jack's. "It can't be." He said. He set to work examining her and after only ten minutes looked up at Jack. "Her breathing is normal. She's recovering, and the babe is fine." He said, shocked.  
  
"That's me girl." Jack said, smiling down at her. "And me child."  
  
"I can't believe it, she was as good as dead. Someone is watching over your wife Captain." The doctor said. "I'll leave you alone for a while. If she wakes up, call for me."  
  
"Aye." Jack said. He turned back to Connor, hope now alive in his heart again.  
  
Several hours passed with Connor never letting go of Jack's hand. He sat patiently by her side, waiting for her eyes to open, for her sweet voice to whisper to him.  
  
Jack had run on pure hope for over twenty-four hours and the exhaustion finally began to get to him. He could no longer fight the sleep that cast over him and he laid his head on the table Connor was on and slept.  
  
Fingers running softly through his hair woke him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Connor. Tears came to his eyes when he saw her.  
  
There she lay, in all her glory, smiling sweetly at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her smile faded when she saw his tears. "What's wrong?" She softly asked.  
  
"Nothin', absolutely nothing. Yer awake, you're alive." He choked. He lifted his head and kissed her gently.  
  
"Good. Now ye mind telling me where I am, and how I got here."  
  
"In time luv, in time. First, doctor!" He hollered.  
  
"Oh, a little to loud Jack." Connor muttered.  
  
"Sorry darlin'." He said, running his hand over her hair.  
  
The doctor entered a minute later. He took one look at Connor and rushed to her side. "Amazing. I must say Mrs. Sparrow you are one strong woman."  
  
"Ye have no idea." She replied.  
  
The man smiled and began to check her over. After several minutes he looked at Jack, shaking his head. I don't know how, but she's gonna make it. She'll be fine once that wound heals. But I would advise no stress, or working for awhile. She needs to take it easy, for her and the babe." He said, walking out the door.  
  
Jack smiled and looked down at Connor who was staring back at him wide eyed. "The babe's still alive?" "Yes sweetie. We're still gonna have a baby. But why didn't ye tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want ye to be worrying so much about me that you got yourself killed. Seems I had the backwards though don't I. Now if you would please answer my previous question."  
  
Jack climbed onto the table with her and gently lifted her up. He slid behind her and placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her softly. "Well, as far as I can figure, ye shot first. He shot at the same time that your bullet hit him, square in the head I might add. The force of the bullet must have knocked his shot off, missed your heart by only a few centimeters." He kissed her head.  
  
"I tried to get ye here, but you quit breathing on me. I didn't know what to do, but Gibbs showed up and got you to breath again. I took ye on his his horse and got you here. We've been here for about a day now. We thought that you weren't going to make it."  
  
"I know, somehow I heard everything that was said in the back of me head. Even your good-byes to me and the little one." She said.  
  
"I want a question answered though, when did you get pregnant?"  
  
"Right before we arrived in India. We have one strong child Jack, he's survived smallpox and his mother being shot. Gibbs is the one who informed me, he brought it to my attention the night before we went to Lucknow."  
  
"Well, ye better believe that you won't be leaving my sight ever again luv. I was so sure you were gone." "Hmm." She said, closing her eyes. She was asleep in a matter of minutes and Jack left her and returned to the waiting room. It was still storming outside and he found Tyler asleep in a chair. He walked over to Gibbs who stood in the doorway.  
  
"She's alive. Doctor already came out here and told us."  
  
"I can't say that I am anything but blessed Gibbs. Here I thought God hated me, but I must have done something right."  
  
"Jack, you've never done anything wrong." Gibbs assured him, patting him on the back.

* * *

Connor's strength grew more and more each day, and before long she was able to sit up on her own. The doctor would not allow her to stand yet, or leave his office. So Jack had sent Gibbs back to the Pearl to inform the others of what had happened while he stayed by her side night and day..  
  
"Where's Tyler?" She asked him one day. They had been there for a week and Tyler had yet to enter the room and see Connor.  
  
"He's out in the waiting room. Want me to go get him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jack left her and walked into the other room. Tyler sat in a chair, reading a book that the doctor had given him. "Tyler, your mother wants to see ye."  
  
"I don't want to go in there Jack. I've told you time and time again, it's to awkward." He said, marking his spot in the book and placing it on the table.  
  
"Please Tyler, she's been through Hell trying to get to you." Jack pleaded.  
  
Tyler shook his head and stood. He walked past Jack and into the room that Connor was. Shutting the door behind him, he sat in the same chair that Jack had occupied for the past week.  
  
"Hi. I was beginning to think that you didn't want to see me." Connor said.  
  
"That's not it. I'm just not used to it, is all."  
  
"I understand. Your past few months have been rather eventful. Ye learned that your real mother was a pirate and all."  
  
"I'm actually not all that surprised. I always thought that I was to different from my parents to really be their son. Seemed to fit that I was the child of a pirate. I just didn't expect to the son of the wife of Captain Jack Sparrow. I had always heard the stories about him, and the one about the treasure of Atlantis. I had no idea, however that my mother would be the woman in those tales. Is he my father?"  
  
"No, your father was the Governor of Port Royal, before Governor Swann. We had a bit of a fling, but when he discovered that I was a pirate, he fled. Jack and I met because of the treasure of Atlantis. We fell deeply in love during that adventure. But I left after that. I was gone for about two years before I returned. I came back engaged to a man named Michael, who lived here, still does." She told him.  
  
"Then how did you end up with Jack?" Tyler asked. He placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.  
  
"Well, it was the day of the wedding, between Michael and I. Will and Elizabeth Turner, I'm sure you've heard of them. The two other people involved with helping Jack get back his beloved Black Pearl?"  
  
Tyler nodded and smiled. "That's my favorite stories. I didn't know that they got married though."  
  
"Oh yes. They have a daughter also, named after me, Nicole. But anyway, they had been trying since the very beginning to get Jack and I together. They saw the love between us before even we did. They were very disappointed to learn that I would be leaving the Pearl two years earlier. Ye see, Jack and I had already been together for a few months, but for your safety I didn't want to stay. So I told him that I would see him when I see him, when actuality, I had no plans of ever seeing him again.'  
  
"So I returned two years later, needing a ride back to England, to meet up with Michael. I finally told Jack the truth, that he and I were no longer together, which actually broke his heart."  
  
"No way, Jack Sparrow, hurt. He's one of the most feared pirates, there's no way he was upset." Tyler said, completely enthralled by her story.  
  
"Did you not see him when I died?" She asked. She saw the light come on his eyes and continued. "Well, he let me go, wishing me only to be happy. But they were forced to stay in England longer than expected because of Elizabeth's pregnancy. Well that meant that they would be there for the wedding.'  
  
"So there we were, in the church. And right when the priest said, "You may now kiss.", who shows up. Jack. He came striding in, stopping the wedding and telling me that he loved me. I looked into his eyes and could no longer deny, that I too loved him. So we married, right there, that very instant. Would have happened a lot sooner if I had excepted his proposal from two years previous."  
  
"Wow." Tyler said.  
  
Jack stood outside the door listening to the conversation. He smiled to himself at how good of a mother Connor was. He opened the door and walked over to her. "Not saying anything bad about me I hope."  
  
"Of course not luv, I was only informing Tyler of how we met. It appears that he is a fan of yours." She told him.  
  
"Really, when then, we'll have to make more visits to Tortuga to see him. I'll tell ye all about my grand adventures on the high seas." Jack chuckled.  
  
"The truth. I won't have ye lying to your stepson." Connor said.  
  
"Aye, of course. The truth."  
  
"Wait, in Tortuga. You mean I am not going with you?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I am afraid you can't Tyler. I have a lot more enemies, and if anyone were to find out who ye were, they'd come after you." Connor said.  
  
"But, you're having another child. Are you going to keep it?" "Yes. You must understand Tyler, that because of who your father is, it would not be wise for ye to come with us. But we will visit a lot more, and one day you will join us on the Pearl." Connor assured him.  
  
"Okay, as long as you do visit more often." Tyler told them.  
  
"Of course we will. After all, your stepfather is the great Captain Jack Sparrow, and he never lets family down. Now why don't ye go and continue your book, Connor hear needs her rest."  
  
"Yes father." Tyler joked, standing and leaving the room.  
  
Jack turned to Connor. "Ye seem to be getting along with him. I'm glad he isn't all upset about ye not being there for him." "So am I." She replied, leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Ye okay?" He asked, worry sneaking into his voice.  
  
"Aye, just tired."  
  
"Get some rest then. The sooner you're all better, the sooner we can get back on the Pearl."  
  
"Hmmm, I can't wait." She said, yawning. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.  
  
Jack smiled down at her before placing her on the table. He kissed her forehead and went our into the waiting room. The doctor had just returned from the market and Jack went over to him.  
"How much longer until she can go back him Brian?"  
  
"A few more days Captain. When I know that she won't have any complications for sure. But just because she is back on the ship does not mean she can return to her old life. I want her to do absolutely nothing for several weeks. Even after then though she shouldn't do anything to exhausting. She's carrying a child, and after everything she has been through. ."  
  
"I understand. But you don't know her, ye probably just signed my death warrant." Jack laughed.

* * *

A few days later, Jack helped Connor back onto the Pearl. He led her straight into their cabin with Tyler following.  
  
"Jack." She whined.  
  
"No, ye know what the good doctor said. Ye stay here, don't lift a finger. Anything ye want myself or Tyler or someone on this ship will get for you. Understood?"  
  
"Yes father. But I assure you Jack, I will be fine." She kissed him softly to help prove her point.  
  
"I know ye will be." He murmured against her lips. "Well I should go to the helm. I can't wait to be back in our own waters."  
  
"Yes and if we don't leave now, I might give birth on the open seas."  
  
"Aye, though I can't say that'd be a bad thing."  
  
"Neither can I." She smiled at him as he went back onto the deck, Tyler following him.  
  
"So is everything I've heard about you true?" Tyler asked, following Jack to the helm.  
  
"Depends on what you've heard." Jack said with a chuckle.  
  
"You'll have to tell me sometime."  
  
"I will." Jack said. He glanced over at the boy, "Have you ever steered a ship Tyler?" "No. I've never even been on a ship."  
  
"What? Well then, come here." Tyler walked over to Jack. "Take the helm."  
  
Jack stepped back and Tyler placed his hands on the wheel. "Ye are now in control of the infamous Black Pearl Tyler. Ye can take her where ever ye want, and I won't stop you. Now where do ye want to go?"  
  
"Home." He said.  
  
Tyler spent the rest of the day at the helm, Jack right behind him. He was a natural captain. He knew how to steer the ship like he had been doing so for years, and Jack knew that he was everything that Connor was. He was proud of the boy and felt his love for him grow.  
  
Jack's family was growing. And he could not ask for more.

* * *

YAY, she lives. PLEASE R&R! It'll make Connor better faster.


	17. Family, Meet Your Treasure of the Sea

The end, but do not fear. There is another story. So enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 16: Family, Meet Your Treasure of the Sea  
  
They sailed on for the next three months, arriving at Tortuga almost a year after they left. Connor had healed completely and was showing beautifully. Jack was more protective than ever, never letting her do anything for herself.  
  
They made their way through Tortuga to the small house that Tyler had grown up in. The door was thrown open before they reached it and Mary came running out. She grabbed Tyler in a hug and fell to her knees holding him.  
  
"Nice to see you two back." George said as he walked over to them.  
  
"Nice to be back."  
  
"My goodness!" Mary exclaimed. Her eyes had fallen upon the now five month pregnant Connor. "Oh, please come in."  
  
They entered the house and Jack sat in a chair pulling Connor onto his lap. "Ye know Jack, I am going to crush you if I stay here."  
  
"No ye won't luv, your perfect."  
  
Connor chuckled and leaned back against Jack, his arms wrapping around her waist and resting on her stomach. It had become normal for Jack to always have his arms around her, or whispering to her stomach. The crew had even seen him kissing her stomach on more than one occasion, and they had to admit that he was better than before. They preferred this Jack to the old one.  
  
Mary and George sat in their own seats, watching the two with smiles on their faces. "I say, you two look more in love than the last time we saw you. When is the little one due?"  
  
"November. We can't wait." Connor told them.  
  
"I bet. Well, I don't know how we could possibly thank you enough for bringing Tyler back to us." Mary said.  
"He's my son too. And you can expect us to make more visits now that the lad here knows who I am. Besides, Jack's made a promise to him. But regretfully, we can't stay. We have to return to Port Royal and retrieve the Turners." Connor said with a smile.  
  
They said their good-byes and made their way back to the Pearl. They set sail for Port Royal.  
  
They arrived in Port Royal and made way to Will and Elizabeth's. They knocked on the door and were more than a little disappointed when Norrington answered.  
"Oh, look what we have here." He said. But his eyes grew wide when they landed on Connor's stomach.  
  
"Well mate, haven't broken her heart yet." Jack said as he led Connor past him.  
  
They walked into the parlor and found the Governor with Will and Elizabeth. Little Nicole was walking around the room and was the first to spot them. "Aunt Connor, Uncle Jack!" She screamed running over to them.  
  
She jumped into Jack's arms as the others turned their heads. "Connor, Jack! You're back!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She ran over to Connor and enveloped her in a hug. When she pulled back she looked at her stomach.  
  
"Oh Connor! Congratulations!"  
  
They spent rest of the day catching up. It was determined that Connor could not be on a ship any longer during her pregnancy, so Jack and her were to stay with them. They both reluctantly agreed.

* * *

FIVE MONTHS LATER  
  
Jack paced the hallway outside the room that Connor and Elizabeth were in. Connor's screams echoed in the house and her curses were more than a little offensive. When she had first begun to curse Jack, Will had taken Nicole to her grandfather's for the day.  
  
After one particularly rough curse from Connor a child's screams were heard. Not waiting any longer, Jack stormed into the room to find a their child being placed in Connor's arms. He smiled and walked over to her, greatly appreciating Elizabeth leading the midwife out of the room to give them some time alone.  
  
"Jack." Connor whispered.  
  
He rushed over to her side and sat on the bed next to her. "We have a daughter." She whispered to him.  
  
"A little girl." Jack choked. Connor handed him the babe and he held her gently. He felt his heart flood with even more love and knew he had everything he could ever want. "I'm the richest man in the world." He said, placing a kiss on his daughter's head, then on Connor's.  
  
"What should we call her?" He asked.  
  
"Arcelia. Arcelia Oceana Sparrow. Means treasure of the sea." Connor said.  
  
"Arcelia Oceana Sparrow. I like it." Jack approved. "Our little treasure of the sea."

* * *

The end. Nice happy ending right JillValentine 44 


End file.
